


【锤基】和亲革命

by Northen



Series: 中篇锤基 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 和亲, 流动性别, 被宗师养大的萨卡基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: 阿萨的大王子锤被迫要迎娶神秘的萨卡小王子，他一开始有多不高兴，后来就有多庆幸这段婚姻





	1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

 

Thor坐在酒桌前，他最好的朋友之间，却无法像往常那般肆意痛饮，为那些英勇的意图造成的鲁莽故事开怀大笑，因为现在，他已经成为阿斯加德最大的笑柄，人们在酒醉后必要提到的滑稽主角。

 

酒杯再一次被摔碎在擦的几乎反光的大理石地板上，上好的水晶也经不起雷神的愤怒，空气中闪过的微弱电流几乎和那些醇香的美酒味道一般弥漫在每一位客人身边——而除了三勇士和在战场上同样英姿勃发的丰收女神以外，已经没有人敢去触他们敬爱的王子的霉头，往日人声鼎沸的酒肆已经冷冷清清，甚至连平常最机灵的小厮，也不敢上去为尊贵的客人斟酒。

 

“没有比这更荒唐的戏码了！”他怒吼，像是狮子在睡梦中被兔子嚼了尾巴，“我发誓，如果那个人胆敢出现在我面前，我会将他锤到世界之树的树根里去！叫他叫那黑龙为丈夫吧！”

 

堂堂雷神，阿斯加德的第一也是唯一一位继承人，居然马上要迎娶一个他连面都没见过的，甚至是个男人的家伙，只是为了他们需要一个老疯子的支持，获得那些战斗力绝伦的宇宙战舰。

 

Thor不明白，那些他一锤子可以毁掉的小船，到底有什么价值让他把未来的神后之位赐给一个他从未接触过的小疯子？

 

想到那个银色头发，黄色眼瞳里净是对他的挑逗和戏谑的老男人，雷神英俊的脸庞几乎是要扭曲起来了，那个男人居然胆敢在众神之父的面前拍他的屁股，并称赞他“有个好马达”？！

 

如果不是父亲的厉声制止，他发誓那么一瞬间，他就要用手里的锤子告诉他，一个好马达到底能不能把他锤回他那既丑陋又可笑的飞船上。

 

他的父亲居然还和蔼地询问那个即将和他和亲的年轻人在哪——诸神在上，哪怕对他这个王子，父亲也不曾这样语气平和过。

 

“噢！”那个为老不尊的家伙突然惊醒似地拍手，虽然在Thor看来简直恶心的不行，但那男人偏偏还故作神秘地向自己这边看了一眼，才说，“我的小Loki还从来没来过阿斯加德呢，他想先自己看看，就跑掉了，这个小调皮鬼。”

 

众神之父显然对这过度的放纵有些惊讶，那独眼认真打量了一下宇宙长者的面孔，确定这并非玩笑，才开口，语气既不显得热情，又不过分冷淡：“他有点心急了，如果想看看阿斯加德的风光，Thor完全可以在他们见面后带他去游玩一番——”Odin随口说着，“不过年轻人总有他们自己的想法，如果他们有幸结为伴侣……”

 

“恩？伴侣？”长者惊讶地回头，眼里的意外毫不作伪，“什么伴侣？”

“……”饶是众神之父也一时语塞了，Thor尽管气愤于那老疯子的胡言乱语，这个时候也忍不住发出嘲讽又解恨的笑声——然而被众神之父瞪了一眼，这笑声还没跑出牙齿，就被硬压回去成了一连串尴尬的咳嗽。

 

“哎呀呀，您的头生子，”被尊称为Grandmaster的男人啧啧感叹，像个遇到愚笨学生的老师那样摇着头，“身体看起来不太好。”

 

Thor发誓他当时想把那左右摇着的脑袋揪下来，用他手臂上的肌肉压个粉碎。

 

“您忘记了吗，”众神之父不一会就恢复了平和的模样，不过对宇宙长者的感叹不予置评，“您这次来到阿斯加德，就是为了和亲一事。”

 

“是吗？”Grandmaster皱起眉头，轻轻用曲起的食指敲打下巴，但很显然这件事没有困扰他多久，不一会他就坦然地露出了笑容，神色之间尽是宠溺：“没关系，只要我的小雪花愿意。”

 

小雪花？Thor在他们背后做了个干呕的表情。

 

众神之父倒是没有发现他的小动作，只是露出了个冷漠的微笑，“那么，”他点头，“或许同时借助这个机会，萨卡和阿斯加德也能建立更加友好的关系……”

 

“噢，这个要问我的小雪花，他一向非常擅长外交，我们曾经在米德加德歇过脚，他居然把那些米德加德人刷的团团转，让他们以为米德加德是个圆顶方块形状的星球！”

 

噢，这种上不了台面的小把戏——Thor不屑地想，只有没见过世面的人才会如此愚蠢地轻信一个骗子的胡言乱语。

 

“……是的，当然，”Odin顿了顿，继续说，“您知道，宇宙马上要有一场大的变革，而我们必须做好充足的准备面对可能发生的战争……”

 

“啊，这个也可以问我的小雪花，我的收藏品们一直都是他在整理，噢你知道吗他还曾经……”

 

“是的，”独眼的众神之父打断了他，礼貌又矜持地点点头，就转头对Thor建议，“你为什么不把我们尊贵的小客人带回来呢？我听说那是个魔法造诣深厚的年轻人，你的母亲对他很是欢迎，”众神之父冷静地下令，“把你的婚约者带回金宫吧，我的儿子，在晚宴之前。”

 

雷神挑眉，装模作样地点头称是，逃也似的离开了他们，耳边居然还回荡着那个老疯子夸耀他的“小雪花”在魔法上有多么高的天赋。

 

“他是个优秀的变形者，记得那一次他穿上纱裙，我都快忘记他是个小男孩了！”

 

懒得听老家伙的疯言疯语，Thor加快脚步，离开了宫殿。

 

当然，离开宫殿他可不会去费力找那“小雪花”，就像三勇士们之后在酒肆看到的那样，他们的挚友，发誓效忠的阿斯加德未来之王，正在向酒杯和烤肉发泄忍耐已久的脾气。

 

Fandarl对一边黑发黑眼的朋友使了个颜色，两人一起摁住了Thor即将掀翻桌面的手——这可不容易，幸好Volstagg正伏在桌上去够那香酥焦脆的烤羊腿——金发的骑士眨着那迷倒过很多美丽女神的紫罗兰眼眸，好声好气地劝慰，“Thor，你冷静下来，这不是什么丢脸的事。”

 

可话语完全起到了反效果，暴怒的雷神挣脱开他的朋友，一举掀开了长桌，被掀到地上的红胡子胖勇士抱着他那肖想已久的烤羊腿满脸的迷茫。

 

“这不够丢脸吗？恩？！我，阿斯加德的继承人，你们最强大，最英勇的朋友即将把一个丑陋的骗子，骄纵的疯子迎回来成为阿斯加德的准神后！诸神在上！‘她’竟然还是个男的！”

 

说完这些，雷神一屁股坐在了台阶上，忿忿不平。

 

“嘿，别说的你从来没有和男孩做过一样，”金发的骑士看着满地的狼藉，无奈地与黑发的友人对视一眼，“你明知道我们，阿斯加德其实不在意这个。”

 

“也没有传言说过萨卡的小主人丑陋。”不善言辞的弓箭手出声。

 

黑发的女战士叹了口气，站到她曾经爱慕过的男人面前，“Thor，你知道，这一切都是为了阿斯加德。”

“唔，话说回来，我曾经听说过，”红胡子的勇士单纯地坦言，“萨卡的王子并非宇宙长者亲生，而是他早些年在约顿海姆捡回来的婴儿，”Vlostagg咬了一口羊腿才继续说道，“约顿海姆人都是流动性别，Thor，如果你担心的是子嗣问题，那完全不必要。”

 

其余三人几乎是震惊到无以言表地看着他们一边咀嚼着羊腿肉，一边坦然地把他们商量好的绝不能让Thor知道的消息透露出来。

 

“你说什么？！”Thor几乎要气到笑出来了，他站起身，几步逼近他坦诚的朋友，所以，他的朋友们全都知道他即将要取一个连霜巨人都不愿意接纳的弃子，一个畸形，而他们居然还在劝慰自己这不是最糟的情况？“所以，他甚至是一个出生卑劣至极的畸形巨人？”

 

Volstagg瞪着那双牛眼震惊地看着Thor眼神凶狠地逼近，不得不往后连退了好几步，最后跌倒在地上。

 

“等等Thor——”勇士们惊恐地劝阻，但奥丁之子的思想全被愤怒所占据，也是，雷神从来不以冷静闻名——

 

“噢，我听说这里是阿斯加德最好的酒馆，不过看来客人们和美酒具有相同的烈性？”啤酒瓶做的门铃随着那并不怎么尊重的话语一齐发出清脆接连不断的响声，众人惊讶地望去，谁如此勇猛地敢打断雷神的震怒？

 

Thor恼火地看去——那穿着绿色纱裙的异邦女郎眨着一双和裙子同色的狭长眼眸，布料节俭的衣物所露出的细腻的白色肌肤、精瘦的腰腹以及形状优美的小腿……她的身段足以媲美阿斯加德最优秀的舞者，却又有股阿斯加德穿着白色长裙的女神们所不屑于展现的妩媚——那并非那种女性所表露的放荡和勾引，那种让人心神荡漾的露骨魅力反而使她显得更加捉摸不定，难以靠近。

 

Thor并不喜欢绿色，但他不得不承认，眼前这个女郎改变了他对这个颜色的所有偏见。

 

“怎么了？今天不接客吗？”略微低沉的嗓音响起，女人很显然已经习惯了被人施以注目礼，她的眼睛带着笑意和点到为止的嘲讽略过所有人，在雷神猩红的披风上落下一点讶然，最后定格到大张着嘴巴的酒保身上，挑挑眉“那或许你能给我一杯那琥珀色的蜜酒？”

 

“嘿，嘿，小姐，”反应最快的金发骑士立刻上前去阻拦，如果放在平时，他绝对会毫不犹豫地与其搭讪——这妞是他都不曾见过的极品，不过现在，“嘿，外乡的姑娘，”他打量了一下她在胸前交握的手指，那上面涂着墨绿近黑的色彩，显得那些葱白的手指更加像精雕细琢的工艺品，Fandarl笑容顿了一下，“按道理，我是一定要请你这样美丽的姑娘喝一杯，今天这家店被我们的王子殿下包了场……”不如留下联系方式我们等等……

 

然而，这次的艳遇很明显不以他为主角，因为他们敬爱的王子殿下居然推开了他，自己站在了那女郎的面前。

 

绿眸的女郎配合地仰头看向这位比她壮硕高大的多的王子，眼睛里却全是挑衅和嘲讽。

 

Thor挑挑眉，好不容易压下去的火气居然被蹿腾的更加旺盛起来，不过是加上了好奇和征服欲的混合产物，他低头看向毫不退让的绿眸，挑眉“他说的没错，我包场了，”王子感到那当初驰骋在九界最大的猎场上因追捕狡猾的野鹿而梆梆跳动的心脏再一次开始激烈的鼓动，“如果你想要酒，就得拿点什么别的东西来交换，异邦人。”

 

那女郎对这可怕的气势不以为意，但她还是假装苦恼起来，皱起了眉头，但Thor才不相信一个胆敢嘲笑他的女人会真地会被什么事情烦扰呢。

 

果然，她不一会儿就轻轻把手搭在雷神的胸甲上，稍微把他推开一些，笑着说，“您看，我这次是被我那贫穷的酒鬼父亲骗来卖给一个没有脑子的莽夫当女人的，身上连一点嫁妆都没有，”说着，她又附上身去，仿若柔软无骨，她用那细长的手指拨弄盔甲上的原型装饰，“如果我说我把自己献给您，就为了一杯酒，您该不会因为我是个如此不守妇道的人而嫌弃我吧？”

 

“这样，”Thor斟酌着开口，内心简直要乐开花来，看看，再野性难驯的女人，想的无非也是这些事情，“你的丈夫才有那个义务惩戒你，”他挑眉，捏起这女人的下巴，“与我有什么关系？”

 

三勇士在一旁吹起了口哨，而女战神翻了个白眼，径直劈开了酒肆的后门，扬长而去。

 

“那我的丈夫呢，那个莽夫，说不定会让我光着身子在街上游行，他发现了我们怎么办？”女郎娇笑着，假装惊怕地颤抖。

 

Thor也笑了起来，一把抱住这黑发绿眼的女郎，得到一阵惊呼，和亲总归是很长时间以后的事，让那萨卡来的杂种见鬼去吧，他爽朗地大笑：“那我便把他的脑子锤个粉碎。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki：我们闹革命吧！

Ch 2

晶莹透彻的酒杯印着紫色的唇印，琥珀色的液体沿着杯壁滚落逐渐在底部汇集成一小滩湖泊，便马上被投入热烈干渴如沙漠的嘴唇里，鲜红的舌头像那不死的植物，一个席卷，可怜的雨水便消失无踪。

 

而偏偏这沙漠的空中还逗留着绿色的太阳，越发毒辣和耀眼。

 

Thor捂着额头既是无奈又是欢愉地低笑，酒精在他的脑子里开始初步发挥作用，但还远不到让他丧失理智的程度，而显然，面前这异乡的小妞也还离酣畅淋漓有段距离。

 

此时的酒馆只剩他们两人了，雷神的朋友们知道他现在已经无暇愤怒，便安然离去，而机灵的酒保已经躲到后厨去打盹，在一片狼藉中，踩着那些跌落在地的糕点和肉食，他们搬出了一桶又一桶还没开封的蜜酒，在阿斯加德下城区的酒肆里迎着老旧窗户透来的日光，于食物和汗水混杂的空气中开怀痛饮。

 

“你要的可不只是一杯酒，”Thor扬起下巴，傲慢又促狭地发出暗藏期待的指责，“这下你又要拿什么来交换？”

 

女郎欢快地抬高那精致的面庞，Thor看见她宛若雪降落过的脖颈，那些融化了的冰峰似的曲线，简直迫不及待要在上面留下印记，然而当他上前去尝试吻上那片净土，女郎却又笑嘻嘻地拿着酒杯躲开，“欠少了不怕，债多了不愁，更何况，我不是还拿着我自己给您作抵押吗？我亲爱的阿斯加德王子。”

 

阿斯加德王子，Thor琢磨着这个重音，刚刚聚集的思维马上又被递到眼前的酒打断，“那我还您这杯酒如何？”

 

Thor透过那琥珀色的液体，看见了那满是揶揄和挑衅之意的面庞。

 

“拿我施舍给你的这杯酒吗？”

 

女郎眨眨绿色的眼眸，丝毫不觉尴尬地笑，“噢，这杯是我找您交换来的。”她一只手伸上前来扶住雷神的后脑，另一只手却举着那酒杯，让王子喝下去，全然不顾她的动作稳定地焦急，让酒液多多少少洒在了雷神的前襟，Thor懊恼地低吼了一声，随即抓住了她那大胆妄为的手。

 

不过显然她本来也没有要躲的意思，被抓住了手腕，却随着越发加大的力道笑的更加开心——直到她实在忍受不住疼痛，轻轻嘶了一声，Thor才满意地哼了哼，放开了手。

 

“我还以为您要把我锁起来呢，就像我那傻子丈夫一样。”她揉着那稍有淤青的手腕，语气却不是真的在意。

 

Thor眯起眼睛打量她坦荡的笑容，这女人居然就睁大眼睛任他打量，过了一会儿，他就嗤笑了一声，“你当我会同情你吗？你这小荡妇？”

 

“本来也没期待您的仁慈。”她耸肩笑道，而语气里被隐藏在无谓下的失落却被雷神察觉到了。

 

被自己的父亲卖给另一个男人当妻子，Thor突然有些好奇，怎么可能？这种女人——要么会弑父，要么就会弑夫吧，谁能逼迫到她？——她甚至连雷神都不怕。

 

“这世上总有些事再聪明的人都无法更改，”谁知这女人突然出声，Thor注视着她，但心中却不以为然。

 

“你无法决定你生来的身份，也无法避免那些必将到来的困境，”女人摇摇头，摊手——Thor挑眉，这个动作让她看起来更像是个假装世故圆滑的混小子而非被逼无奈的新妇，然后她继续说，“甚至你与生俱来的那些权利——你迟早也会知道，那些施与你的随时都能被收回，只要你没有合乎施与者的想象，”她单腿跪在这传闻中所向披靡的金色神祗的身侧，一双灵动狡黠的眼眸此刻比酒杯上那些光点更为明亮，“但是就像我拿来换酒的东西一样，我自己才是属于我的。”

 

Thor怔住了，那么一瞬间，他还以为他已经被全然看透——

 

但她的话很符合他的心意，Thor将手放在那挺翘的臀部上，或许他可以考虑一个长期的情人——他曾经希望获得像他父母那样真挚的可以相守一生的爱情，但这个愿望已经破灭了——那他为什么不去在一个合他胃口的女人身上寻找他被剥夺的东西？

 

爱情，不，不是爱情，而是疯狂和叛逆。

 

“你——”

 

“你在干什么Thor Odinson？！”

 

从门口传来的是众神之父怒不可遏的叫喊，这声怒喝本身是具有能量的，顿时让Thor浑身一个激灵，本来就只是微醺的酒意散得无影无踪，他有些尴尬地站起身来，无意识地把女郎拉到身后。

 

绿眼睛的女人惊讶地挑眉，而Thor的脑袋一片混乱，为什么父亲会到这里来？这种下城区的小酒吧——难道是有人告了状？可三勇士不会……

 

然而当他看到那从众神之父身后出来左右打量发出啧啧赞叹的人就知晓了大半——同时怒火又升腾起来，为这疯子，和他那还未曾露面的约顿畸形小怪物。

 

而他没想到的是，银发的长者居然饶有兴趣地看着他，突然露出一个宠溺而惊喜的表情，“噢，Loki，让Daddy好找啊，你这小调皮鬼。”

 

什——

 

Thor震惊地看向唯二待在这里的年轻人——那女郎乖巧而甜蜜地一笑，然后光影浮动之间，Thor就见到一个身高居然足以与他比肩的青年站在他的身后，五官更加立体，高挺的鼻梁和微突出的颧骨，带着一抹笑容的薄唇，身材也变得精瘦有力，绿色的纱裙当然也已经无影无踪——取而代之的是一身结合了战士和魔法师装束特点的战袍——和那老男人途在下巴上的青蓝是同一样的颜色，唯一没有改变的，可能也就是那双绿色的眼睛了。

 

除了刚刚还有意遮掩的嘲讽变得明显到可以刺伤人的地步以外。

 

那青年先是对众神之父和他自己的抚养者轻松却不失礼仪地鞠了个躬，算是打了招呼，又转过身来，对已经从目瞪口呆转换到几乎是面部扭曲变形的阿斯加德王子摊开手，故作滑稽地瞪大眼睛——虽然那让他看起来无辜的像个刚出生的鹿崽，而这也说不定是故意为之——他像个拍了朋友一脸生日蛋糕的坏小子，语气满怀恶意却又饱含着儿童那样简单的欢乐：

 

“Surprise！还喜欢我的见面礼吗？Husband？”

 

 

“我为我前几天的不当行为道歉，亲爱的Husband！我真没想到你的心胸甚至还没你那迷你可爱的脑子容量大！”

 

刚刚被Thor迁怒拉下武斗场虐了十几轮了的三勇士目瞪口呆地看着这胸膛大概还不如雷神臂膀粗厚的黑发法师坐在一边的观战台上，大声喊着充满挑衅意味的道歉。

 

然而更让他们惊恐的是他们的王子满脸冷漠拿起锤子掂量两下随手就是一掷——绝对足以砸碎那瘦弱萨卡小王子的脑袋。

 

当然那逼真的幻影马上就被Thor从不离身的锤子砸了个正着——虽然也只是像石子没入湖面一样将那精致的幻影扭曲出一个不小的空洞，不过那巨石堆砌出的观战台却是崩塌了不小的一块。

 

本来也没想到过会击中的Thor连召回锤子的力气都懒得使，脱下上衣在那裸露出来的健美如雕塑般的肌肉上胡乱擦了擦汗水，便将那褐色布料扔在一旁转手拿起放在桌上的清水，一阵牛饮，晶莹的水花自那蓄着金色短胡渣的下巴处落下，在突出的胸肌上砸出一朵朵小水花。

 

放在以前，他断不会就此罢手，但这一周以来，那可恶的骗子招数层出不穷，他从勃然大怒然后冲破幻影撞到墙壁上到如今几乎是心情丝毫波动没有地随手投锤——Odin上千年也没培养出的优良品质倒是被这骗子生生消磨成了下意识——

 

自从那日他们回到金宫，虽然和亲还没说定，但那玩心大发的Grandmaster明显是要在阿斯加德逗留一段时间的，当然陪伴那老疯子是父亲的任务，至于自己，陪伴萨卡的小王子游览阿斯加德？哼哼，Thor怒极反笑，看他怎么让这低贱的骗子自己滚回他的垃圾场。

 

先是他试图以畸形霜巨人的丑闻嘲笑于那个卑鄙的变形者，结果魔法师居然坦然地以一身幽蓝肌肤示人，倒是自己被那带着魅惑法术的纹路迷糊了心智，目不转睛；再是他出言挑衅，一个养子有什么资格与正统的阿斯加德王子结合，绿眼小骗子更坦荡，一声清脆的“Daddy”后直接跳上了宇宙长者的怀抱——见鬼那老家伙还接得挺稳——总之，Thor实在再无任何方法应对那厚颜无耻的骗子了，而偏偏在Thor父母面前，他又是一副温和有礼，学识渊博的样子——至少Thor是从来不能和母亲畅谈如尼魔纹关于改善幻影的一千零一种办法的——目前，他也只能寄希望于在知晓Loki霜巨人身份后微微皱了眉头的父亲了。

 

退一万步，就算他们真的成婚，Thor冷笑，让他一辈子待在金宫也好，反正无论如何，他至此也不会踏入神后的宫殿一步的。

 

Loki回头打量那变成碎石的观战台，装模作样地惊叹了一声，“您可真是薄情寡义——前几日不是还想着把我当情人的吗——怪不得中庭人总说婚姻是爱情的坟墓呢。”

 

“你还敢提？！”

 

Thor这才知道，有这银舌头的挑拨，怕是他漫长神生中就绝不用担心怒气无法积攒了，他蓝色的眼睛旁几道血丝已经明显到不能无视的地步——从三天前居Loki自己说“练习将迟早要成为众神之父的丈夫从长眠中唤醒”并每到他有睡意就悄悄跑来拔掉他一根头发开始，他就没睡过一个好觉。

 

三勇士受不了地摇头摆手苦笑，他们倒是知道那段关于情人的乌龙，尽管当初他们震惊后都非常不厚道地开怀大笑——不过可没人愿意当Thor的出气筒，也只有这萨卡小王子敢在雷神头上拔毛了。

 

Sif把剑放下来，皱着眉看向这位从小到大的朋友的怒容，又去打量不远处一副毫不在意他呵斥模样的黑发魔法师。

 

“道歉也不管用，”突兀出现在比武场中央的Loki耸耸肩，向离他三步远的雷神真挚无比地眨眨眼“我们难道就真没办法把这页翻过去了吗？”

 

“……”Thor狠狠瞪着他，过了一会，反而提起嘴角笑了起来，“有办法。”

 

“什么？”黑发的变形者摊手歪头，乖巧听话的模样。

 

“决斗吧。”

 

“Pardon me？” Loki眨眨眼刚想嘲讽两句，突然一阵推力让他措不及防地向Thor的方向飞去。

 

一手揽过这狡猾的黑发巫师的腰把他带到一边，一手接下了刚刚把他砸过来的锤子，露出满意的笑容：“Good boy！”

 

被撞的七荤八素的萨卡王子头一次在他以为没脑子的雷神手上吃了亏，还没争辩两句便被锤子抵住胸膛摁在了尽是尘土的训练场的硬土地上，不爽地发声：“嘿！偷袭就是你们阿斯加德决斗的规矩吗？”

 

看着从来都一身整洁，衣装精致的黑发绿眼的法师眼里真真切切的恼怒，Thor Odinson快乐地笑起来，弯下身拍了拍那被扬起的灰尘沾染了的俊秀面孔，几根黑色的碎发落在那张极具迷惑力的漂亮脸蛋上，无辜委屈的简直让人心碎，“我们不和骗子讲规矩。”

 

Loki眯起眼睛，或许他是搞错了，这傻大个心胸智慧都欠佳，记仇的本事倒是一等一的好，不过在尝试以幻术逃脱两次未果后，他就干脆四仰八叉地一躺，全没了那萨卡王子兼外交官的矜持和礼仪，反而把手垫在脑后，一副予取予求的模样：“好吧，那来吧，Husband，无论你是要剥光我去游街还是把我锁到床上我都只好认了，只要您记得把那强迫我的野男人一并惩罚了我就毫无怨言。”

 

Thor愕然地看着这个没皮没脸又牙尖嘴利的魔法师，而他的伙伴们居然及其配合地噗嗤一声哄堂大笑，居然连一向对这个萨卡王子不假辞色的女神都背过身去忍俊不禁，无论他如何咆哮也停不下来。

 

“所以，雷神的朋友们，”等他们笑完，Loki惬意地躺在地上——就是胸前被锤子压着有点闷——他重新恢复成了前几天在酒宴上盛气凌人的样子，即使他看起来狼狈不堪，精光在眸子里一转，咄咄逼人，“你们难道还要围观你们亲爱的王子是如何与他的伴侣商量惩戒事宜的吗？”

 

勇士们都因这嘲讽带刺的语言而感到了冒犯，他们皱着眉头看向那个他国的王子，他们本来跟他也谈不上交情，或者更直接的说，他们并不喜欢这个实际上是个冰霜巨人的王子，也曾为Thor感到可惜——

 

即使王族很多时候确实不能天真地期盼一份真挚的爱情，但这样一个绝对称不上正大光明的术士，一个被他们的死敌所抛弃的羸弱冰霜巨人，绝对是Thor一生的不幸了，如果不是知道那位宇宙长者一向随心所欲，他们都要以为这是他对雷神的侮辱了。

 

他们可以取笑Thor，因为雷神是他们要好的友人，至于Loki？且不说他还不是Thor的伴侣，这种人，实在难以得到他们的尊重，所以众人都看向Thor，无声地询问他的意见。

 

雷神沉默地看向他老早就已熟知的绿眸，陡然领悟，或许Loki这个人，他的毒牙和蛇信即使可怕，但那包含着剧毒唾液的东西实际上是他那双时而充斥着无辜茫然，时而又变得阴狠毒辣的眼睛。

 

雷神摆摆手，示意他的朋友们放心，等到四个人结伴走出了训练场，他才将手撑在身后利落地坐下。

 

“你要和我说什么？”

 

“哟呵，亲爱的雷神居然屈尊降贵地来聆听一个骗子的话了？”

 

“那你在这里睡一晚上吧，”Thor作势起身要走，“看看Grandmaster舍不舍得把他的宝贝玩具宠物给一个没脑子的莽夫。”

 

“认真的，只要你留着我一口气，哪怕我一口气都没有了，只要你有这个爱好，老家伙也会把我塞给你的，”Loki真挚地拉住了他的手腕，陈恳地看向那蔚蓝色的眼睛，“你也说了，我就是个玩具，Grandmaster玩了我一千多年，他腻了，如果一个玩腻的玩具能给你带来多得多的利益，难道玩具还能指望他的主人念旧情吗？”

 

Thor嗤笑一声，他已经打定主意不再听着骗子哪怕一句示软的话，他没脸没皮，狡猾透顶，简直无坚不摧，难过，失落？那和这个人又有什么关系。

 

“你看，其实我也知道，你不喜欢我……”

 

“是讨厌，我他妈恨不得你滚蛋。”

 

Loki睁大眼睛，顿了顿，“谢谢你的直接，”他又说，“其实我的后备计划是能得到您的青睐，再快活地当个几百上千年玩具，不过看来计划已经宣告破产？”他小心翼翼地偷瞄着面色不渝的雷神。

 

Thor冷哼一声表示认可。

 

“那就好办啦，既然我已经被切断了后路，而我也实在对您忍受不来，那就直接执行第一套方案吧，我们可以痛痛快快甩掉彼此的最佳方案。”

 

Thor强行忍住质问他“到底是谁忍受不住谁”的问题，即使被骗了无数次，但看到这骗子一副信心满满跃跃欲试的模样，绿色的眼睛里第二次出现了那种狡黠的宛若顽童的精光，他还是咽了口唾沫，也像个孩子似地在好奇心的驱使下开口询问：“什么办法？”

 

Loki露出一个得意的笑容点点头，好像对Thor的上道的速度非常满意：

 

“我们闹革命！”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

这是他们来到萨卡这个混乱之星的第二天，而Thor依旧对这个星球感到惊奇，比起这里，连他经常流连的那些阿斯加德被小酒馆，勾栏所充斥的下城区都能叫秩序井然。

 

那些蜿蜒在巨型垃圾之间的小路上，刚刚经过通宵派对的醉汉们从两边的垃圾堆上起来，或者翻个身继续他们青天白日的梦境，等待下一个狂欢的夜晚。

 

这里是混沌之星，宇宙的垃圾处理站，这里有大把大把的时间，没有人会勉强废物们尽他们所能，好像狂欢和享乐才是这里唯一的要事，这让Thor对自己的父亲再三强调与萨卡建交的重要性嗤之以鼻。

 

这里哪里需要革命？它本来就是混乱一团。

 

看着前面在垃圾山中行动便捷地走着，像踩着舞步一样避开那些脏兮兮的醉汉的萨卡王子，约顿巨人，Thor再一次头痛地领悟到他绝对做了个愚蠢的决定。

 

从两天前这个混沌之星的小主人凑到他的耳边像个青春期男孩策划恶作剧似地跟他说起这个计划，他答应下来，只不过是想看看那个老家伙怎么在他自己养的宠物上吃瘪。

 

但Loki直接在晚宴上笑眯眯地邀请他到萨卡游玩时，他就知道自己也是被恶作剧对象的一员，偏偏父亲对此毫无异议，而母亲倒是有些遗憾，她和这个甜言蜜语的魔法师相处融洽，好像这个黑发绿眼的约顿人才是她的儿子。让雷神惊讶的是Grandmaster那个唯恐天下不乱的老混球居然撅起了嘴巴——让Thor差点把口里的饮料吐在对面一脸镇定的魔法师的脸上。

 

“我的小雪花，你不喜欢Daddy了？”他嘴角下压，皱着眉毛，努力呈现出委屈和心痛的样子——他上一次这个表情，还是因为他们第一天到达这里时Loki拒绝坐在他腿上看那场宏大的舞蹈表演，而此时，他比那更甚，“当你还是个小蓝宝宝的时候，从来都不会离开我三步以外的，但是你现在居然要把一个陌生的男人单独引到家里去。”

 

Odin一家尴尬地看着他的表演，然而Loki却比谁看起来都更像这个晚宴的主角，这个温和有礼又英俊的年轻人把最后一小口牛肉喂进口里，便放下了刀叉，腼腆又歉意地对神王和神后笑了笑，转身对他的养父露出一个更璀璨的笑容——让坐在他对面的Thor眉头一跳。

 

“Dad，”这个年轻人说着，用手掌敷上了Grandmaster的食指交握着的双手，轻声细语像是在哄一个闹别扭的孩子，他低垂下眼睛，又从那长而密的黑色睫毛里小心翼翼地露出一点翠绿的水光，“你知道的，你不喜欢的事情我绝不会做，”他乖巧地试探，“可是我已经好久没把朋友带回家里玩啦，”说到这里，他开始央求，“冠军争夺赛，你知道的，我也想让Thor看看。”

 

冠军争夺赛？Thor咬着嘴里大块的羊排一边咀嚼一边想，听起来像个竞技类的项目。

 

而Grandmaster听到这里，就惊讶地张了张嘴巴，别有深意地看了他一眼，然后重新展露出笑容，“你这个小机灵鬼，”他牵起Loki的手，纵容地放到嘴边亲吻了一下，“随你开心，小雪花。”

 

 

“所以这就是你的革命？把你的父亲抵押在阿斯加德，然后带着我来到这里偷几条战舰当作赎金？”Thor忍无可忍地一把推开有一个差点撞上他的牛头人，那个家伙就这么顺着他的力道跌到了一个废弃的飞行器驾驶舱里，两条蹄子垂在外面，即使Thor自己也没少在阿斯加德的那些红灯区厮混，这个地方也实在是混乱的让人难以忍受。

自从两天前他和Loki到达这里，他甚至还没看过萨卡的王宫！谁知道这些垃圾山到底哪一个才是他们的住所？而在一个相对整洁的飞行器里度过第一晚——萨卡小王子在睡梦里不断往他怀里凑的可爱劲头顶多就能让他坚持这种无理的招待一晚，就一晚！

 

Loki——此时他已经换上了萨卡的长袍——谢天谢地，那比Grandmaster那老家伙的衣物看起来要精致的多了，黑色和绿色为主调的袍身，滚边压金的装饰让他看起来神秘，尊贵，而具有着奇特的魅力。

 

“或者我们也可以选择不交赎金，”Loki快乐地挑起一个正在睡觉的老板的路边摊上的帽子，简单地扣在他的同伙头上，弹弹那可笑的帽檐，眯着眼睛半真半假地笑道，“做萨卡的新王妃怎么样，还是说你想拿几条船去做星际海盗也行，赃款五五分？”

 

Thor从头上抓下那个写着“Huuulk！！！！”的绿帽子，把它扔到一边，抓住萨卡王子拿起另一顶帽子的手，“如果你把我叫来就为开这些幼稚的玩笑，”他面无表情地说，“那我就回阿斯加德了。”

 

黑发巫师愣了愣，又马上裂开嘴笑了起来，“嘿，嘿，老兄，”这个其实不比Thor矮多少的年轻王子抿起嘴，睁大眼睛，摊手，好像在说明一个简单至极的理论，“你想要自由，我给你自由，这不好吗？看，你现在在整个宇宙里最自由的地方，连你们那那个金眼睛的大黑个子都看不见，”他坦言，“没有人逼你为了那种无聊的事情娶一个你不认识的人，更没有人会说‘嘿Thor你得忍受这个一切都是为了阿斯加德’，你可以喝酒，打架，和女人睡觉，因为你在这里绝对自由。”

 

Thor看着那翠绿的眼睛，咽了口唾沫，这里有所有他想要的一切……这就是他一开始想要的东西不是吗？为了Loki身上那些刻在骨头里的，他却从来没享受过的东西——

还好，在他答应之前，一个微弱的扎在脖子上的刺痛和一阵强烈的电流直接夺取了他的意识，而在他晕倒之前，最后映入眼帘的是Loki那张可恶的无辜嘴脸和一个深褐色皮肤的女人提着一瓶酒，不屑地看着他。

 

 

Loki在萨卡很少怕什么人，小时候有段时间他怕Grandmaster，因为他那根能融化别人的玩具棒，但长大了这种恐惧反而被他藏在心里成了行事准则，他还怕过Topaz，那个壮硕的女管家，因为他知道她从他小就不喜欢他，不过后来他想通了，其实谁都没喜欢过他，只不过Topaz表现的更明显一点罢了。

 

毕竟她谁也不喜欢。

 

他现在唯二怕的人大概就是142号和那位绿油油的“冠军”了，不过要谈她，其实也不能叫怕，只不过作为武术指导老师，她着实给Loki留下了不少的童年阴影。

 

而对现在正坐在他的床上抱着酒桶大饮特饮的女人，Loki只有满心的嫌弃，他踢踢那人的膝盖，“哎，你等下可别吐我床上啊，喂你听到没有！”

 

作为回应，褐色皮肤的女人十分给面子地吐出一口酒液在那张金蓝红三色为主调的大床上，黑发的魔法师瞠目结舌了一瞬间，然后垮下了肩膀，“好吧其实我也不是很喜欢这张床，”他走开了两步坐到正对床的沙发上，翘起一条腿，“谢谢，然后，这是我作为报酬给你的最后一坛酒了，能把电击器的开关给我了吗？”

 

女人停下灌酒的动作，歪着头打量这个她从小看到大的魔鬼，像任何一个萨卡醉汉那样眼神迷离，但还算做痛快，“所以你要我帮你绑架阿萨的王子，报酬就只有一坛酒？所以我才不喜欢跟你做生意——他在你的亲亲Daddy那里至少值100万。”

 

女人打了个酒嗝，在王子嫌弃至极的眼神里仰头，半是嘲讽半是劝解，“你搞这么一出是为什么？你喜欢的东西什么搞不到？恩？小雪花，”她摇摇酒杯，“你甚至可以直接就嫁给他，既然你这么喜欢他。”

 

“是十坛酒，”Loki叹了口气，“我倒是真不介意成为谁的王妃——但如果阿斯加德的王子能抛下他的王国不管不顾，听起来不是个顶尖的恶作剧吗？”他勾起嘴角，“他想要自由，我给他自由，那让我们看看九界最尊贵的王子能为讨到这杯毒酒落魄到什么地步。”

 

女人定定地看着他那邪恶而自信的笑容，过了一会儿便皱起眉头，“怕你是要失望了，小雪花……跟我不一样，他是阿斯加德的王子，生来就背负着你我想象不到的荣耀和责任。”

 

Loki挑挑眉，笑容不减，“你等着瞧？”

 

“随你……这不重要，喏，”女人随手将一个长条形的开关扔给他，然后摇晃着起身，脚步虚浮地经过了这位名不副实的王子的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“剩下十坛下午运到我那里，小混蛋，不然……我期待今晚的冠军战，多棒啊，冠军的奖品是萨卡最漂亮的小宠物。”

 

Loki抖了抖，老实地回答：“当然，女士。”

 

 

Thor再一次醒来的时候坐在一张还算舒适的椅子里，前提是他没有被绑在上面，而萨卡的小王子正坐在他腿上吃着青色的葡萄，吮着手指，对一个壮硕的女人指使来指使去，即使她看起来完全不想理他，却在他们的周边拾掇那些被Loki吐的到处都是的葡萄皮。

 

Thor一阵猛烈的挣扎让他转过了头，神色之间简直可以说充满了惊喜，“嘿！我还以为你今天肯定赶不上冠军之战了呢！”

 

“把我放开，你这个……你这个罪无可赦的骗子！狡诈的变形者！背信弃义的……”

 

“Bitch.”一旁的女人冷静地接口，Thor震惊地看着她。

 

“哎，其实我不过是想跟你找个机会说说我的计划。”Loki看起来一点也不在意那个女人的话，兴奋地在他的腿上转了了个身子，Thor注意到他的衣装，两道白布从他的肩膀处绕下来，在胸下一点交叉，然后缠住他的腰身——那可有点细，Thor感觉他一个手膀就能环绕起来。

 

这是一条短裙吗，还是它其实本来是有裤子的？Thor咽咽口水，压在他黑色皮裤上的两条白皙大腿正在试图夺取他所有的注意力，他只好假装他的怒火还没有被那些旖旎的幻想打散——本来也没有，他以为他在干什么？他居然胆敢把雷霆之神当作自己的真皮沙发！

 

“Topaz，你走开吧。”Loki摆摆手，那壮硕的女仆转身就走，在Thor看来实在一点尊重她的主人的意味都没有。

 

这个时候Loki才终于从他的身上跳下来了，顺手解开了他身上的束缚，“抱歉把你捆住，我的朋友，”他一边解开他手腕上的皮扣一边打量他的眼睛，确定雷神的怒火不会在他获得自由的一瞬间将他揍飞，“你也看到啦，我在王宫里实在是没什么地位，我无时无刻都被监视着，只能用这种方式把你带到我的房间来共谋大事——他们还不知道我坐着的人是阿斯加德的王子呢。”说道这里他撇撇嘴，“他们都不关心我是不是马上就要嫁给别人了。”

 

Thor本来在好奇地打量这个装修辉煌的大厅，一条过长的沙发，还有沙发前的巨大窗帘，听到这个人的话，尽管怀疑这话里委屈的口气多半只是他的伪装，看着他低头蹲在他身前帮他解开脚上的镣铐的样子，Thor却还是人不住动摇起来。

 

可能Loki在萨卡确实过的很不好呢？即使那老家伙看起来喜欢他——但是如果真的是那样Loki又有什么理由要在他自己的国家爆发革命？他的仆人待他好像他就是一个不要脸的情妇——而Thor有些尴尬地想，他之前也这么认为。

 

“你到底要怎么做？真的推翻你父亲的统治？”Thor从那张椅子上站起来，活动着手腕，皱着眉头第一次打算好好听他的计划，然而还是不敢相信他的意思。

 

Loki耸耸肩膀，“你不必如此惊讶的，”黑发的魔法师紧张地舔舔嘴巴，“你也知道我不是他的亲生子——他的王国不会是我的，他甚至没有给我姓氏，”他低落地垂下头，“我只是个怪物——我从小就知道，而他唯一的善心就是从来没试图掩盖这一点，”他又哀伤又嘲讽地笑笑，“小时候，他从来不准我变成你看到的这个白皮肤的样子——”

 

魔法师打了个响指，他的皮肤就褪色一般变化开来——Thor曾经只是惊鸿一瞥过的那个约顿人此时穿着白袍无奈地用那双猩红色的眼睛看着他，“——Grandmaster把我当作个稀奇物品展现给他的朋友们——而我没有选择，我生来就没有自由的权利。”他转了个圈，“可笑的很不是吗？这样一个怪物要跟生而为王的雷神谈合作，为了一件他从没品尝过的奢侈品？”

 

Thor沉默了了很久，久到Loki以为他和142的赌注几乎要输掉了，他才开口，“不，实际上，”雷神咂咂嘴，“我见过霜巨人，他们没有你这么聪明，”Thor顿了顿，不知道下一句完全不出于安慰和礼节的话是不是应该说出来，但最后他决定遵循自己的内心，“……你很美。”

 

即使他用这个身份去嘲弄他，这个变形者，他蓝色皮肤的样子和他穿着萨卡的袍子的样子，穿着魔法师的战斗服的样子，甚至他穿着绿色纱裙的样子，都一样的美丽，Thor得承认，Loki的气质并不因他的种族和性别而有任何变化，无论是男是女，他都是那种看起来魅惑脆弱，又时时刻刻掌握着主动权的那个。

 

Loki瞪大那橙红色的大眼睛眼睛，然后又笑起来——这还是Thor第一次在他脸上看见这种闪闪发亮的笑容，约顿人那些尖利的牙齿让这个笑容显得纯真而顽皮，“谢谢你。”

 

Thor搞不清楚这到底是嘲讽还是真心实意，不过他懒得追究了，“所以，你要我怎么做？”

 

Loki牵着他的手，来到那巨大的窗帘边，“发挥您最擅长的事情，殿下。”Loki像是想要拉开那暗红色的布料，却皱了皱眉，有点不放心地看了他一眼，又跑到他身后，手从他的腋下穿过，去够窗帘。

 

感受到躲在他身后的家伙有点畏畏缩缩的家伙抵在他背上的手和搁在他肩膀上的下巴，Thor好笑的同时有些好奇，谁能让这个没上没下的家伙怕成这样？

 

“萨卡的冠军之战，胜利者能拿到的东西超出你的想象，以这个为借口，没有谁能说我把不该给予的东西给了别人，”Loki有点不情不愿地扒拉那扇窗帘，“顺便，可以请您帮我抱个私仇……”他下定决心地一下扯开了幕布。

 

“Hu————lk！！！！！”

 

野兽的嘶吼穿透了那层厚重的玻璃，而随着那绿色的像山一样健壮的家伙举着木棒大肆敲打的动作，几乎要闪瞎Thor眼睛的聚光灯和令人惊诧的黑压压的人群无一不在为这不败的冠军喝彩——

 

“喏，就那个，”Loki此时已经彻底躲在了雷神红色的披风后面，从他的语气里，Thor完全可以听出和愤恨旗鼓相当的惊惧来，“拜托你帮我把他揍一顿。”

 

Thor听着身后不情不愿的声音，看着那绿色的庞然大物嘲笑出声来，这就是这小骗子害怕的东西？

 

“这玩意我一锤子就——”

 

“不，为了不让你身份暴露，”Loki躲在雷神身后遗憾地说，“你不能用锤子。”

 

“WAHT？！”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

“Daddy，我是什么东西？”蓝色的小孩摆弄着手里昂贵的玩具，坐在萨卡领导者的怀里，抬起头来懵懂地询问。

 

红色眸子里倒映出的男人的脸庞既不显得衰老，也称不上年轻，他坐拥所有的时间，每一刻都在上一秒的死亡中重生。

 

男人喝着原本是为他怀中的幼儿准备的羊奶，眼角的皱纹似是宠溺，又像是嘲讽，“你是我的小雪花啊，我的小Loki，我漂亮的小玩具，我可爱的小宠物——”

 

男人顿了顿，露出最为靓丽的笑容，那双眼睛里的星云却显得渺茫而虚无，他直视那像上好红宝石一样既透彻又圆润的眼睛，语气介于一个甜言蜜语的情人和一个谆谆教导的长者之间：

 

“你什么也不是，Kid。”

 

 

“嘿朋友，你知道吗，我们其实没必要很认真地打，”站在角斗场的中央，Thor扯起嘴角，体贴又善解人意地说，“你看，你已经是个成功的勇士了，我也是，所以……”

 

“Huuuulk！！！！！”

 

冠军之战，人们热切的眼神集中在那个刚刚被从观战台推下来的人身上，萨卡的主人一向以疯狂闻名，他们不知道Grandmaster为什么这次没有亲自主持这场赛事，但他绝不会带来任何叫人乏味的比赛。血腥和碾压当然足够刺激，但鲜血和厮杀一样值得期待，他们期待着这个勇敢而神秘的挑战者为他们送上的表演。

 

“等等，等等，”Thor向旁边跳出一步，躲过那个本来要将他锤入地面的巨大拳头，“我的朋友在上面看着呢！我们只是打了个赌，而你要帮我，好吧，你一定不知道我实际上是阿斯加德的……额啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

 

场内绿色的巨人抓住他话多的对手的脚腕，十分利落地砸了个爽快，观众们十分赏脸地鼓掌叫好，虽然这一次没有Grandmaster的精彩解说，他们对冠军之战的热情却依旧不减，因为这是萨卡这样一个没有神明和信仰的星球上的盛大节日。

 

Loki不忍地坐在沙发上抬起左手遮住了一半的脸颊，多么熟悉的场景啊，萨卡王子这样想着又往口里扔了两个樱桃，兴致勃勃地转头，却看见这张长的离谱的沙发的另一端空空如也。

 

那个会和他一起下注打赌的男人还没有回来，而且可能再也不会回来了，Loki有点不适应地蜷起身子，不过一会儿又勾勒出笑容。

 

他需要的只是他自己，看着被疯狂地在地上砸出一个深坑的雷神，他放下嘴角，他自己才是属于他的。

 

终于爬起来的雷神晕晕乎乎地掉头怒视着这个一点不听人讲话的家伙，他单手举起那个用来替代他的锤子的狼牙棒——见鬼这玩意怎么能替代他的米尔尼尔——“你以为我打不过你吗？！一个国王不会主动挑起战争但他随时准备着战争！”

 

Hulk不屑地啐了一口唾沫，不过很显然面前这个金色长发的大芭比眼里的战意让他彻底兴奋起来了，他用那大了一号的木棒锤着地面，“Hulk在高兴！！！”

 

我管你高不高兴，Thor摇晃了一下被刚刚的摔打搞得有点懵的脑子，无意地瞟了一眼那个奢华的观战台，萨卡的小王子抱着他曲起来的腿，看到他的目光后伸出他白皙的手对他摆了摆，露出一个安慰性质的笑容。

 

Thor皱眉，这不对，Loki此时应该带着幸灾乐祸的笑容在那翘着腿吃水果，那个壮硕的女管家会一边把他推到旁边一边收拾他吐的葡萄皮或者樱桃梗，而不是这样在他看过去的时候勉强提起兴致招招手。

 

Thor转回头，眼里的蓝色变得凌厉起来，“你知道吗，在阿斯加德，男人永远不可能在他的伴侣面前丢脸。”

 

下一秒一个绿色的巴掌袭来，阿斯加德站在顶点的男人之一就被扇到了墙里。

 

“HULK！！！！”

 

“HULK！HULK！HULK！”

 

人群和他们的冠军一起欢呼起来。

 

没有人注意从墙上掉落下的碎石带上了蓝色的电光，但Loki眼尖地发现了端倪，他睁大了眼睛目不转睛看着那个墙壁上的深洞，直到放在茶几上的锤子开始嗡嗡作响，他才无奈地收回了视线，解开那个他覆在锤子和他主人的魔法连接上的阻碍，看着那把锤子向只撒欢的大狗奔向了他主人的怀抱。

 

看着场中央的金发男人举起锤子怒火滔天的就像个名副其实的天神，Loki叹口气，“所以，A计划是失败了，”这个黑发的约顿人指尖燃起绿色的火焰，早就用漂亮的字迹写好了放在茶几上的纸条像逐光的飞虫一样奋不顾身地跃进火焰，最后成为一阵烟雾，站在沙发后的女郎们将那迷幻的烟雾吸进肺里，露出如痴如醉的面容。

 

“这是你自找的，大家伙！”Thor抓住他锤柄上的绳子，柔软的皮革有常人想象不到的韧性，旋转着的锤子已经化为残影，名为Hulk的怪物感受到了危险，站在一边踌躇不决。

 

然而锤子抛出去的一瞬间，绿眸的女郎已经出现在战场的正中央，如果雷神的锤子正中那个胆大的女人，她会和所有倒在Hulk面前的挑战者们一样，成为一摊血肉模糊的肉饼。

 

Thor心脏猛地一停，甚至没来得及震惊地收回他的锤子——那个可恶的骗子就先行一步炸开了，变成了盛大的烟火，众人因为这美妙绝伦的魔法而惊叹，差点就忘记了比赛被打断的不愉快，这个时候，他们并不经常听到的那个甜美的女声响彻整个角斗场。

 

“尊敬的各位观众们，冠军争夺战将于下一次狂欢节重新为您献上，现在，请愿意留下的嘉宾们移驾萨卡第一宴会厅，我们准备了足够的美酒和劲爆的音乐供您享受！”

 

观众们开始不满地叫骂，陆陆续续地像潮水一般离开他们的席位，没有人注意到已经随着烟火而消失的两位勇士。

 

勇士之一此时正站在萨卡王子的寝宫里焦躁地踱步，抓起桌上的水果向地上砸去，红色的果汁与果肉一瞬间崩裂，在光滑的地面上肆意流淌，他向坐在床上饶有兴趣地观察他的魔法师咆哮：“你居然就突然站在那里！！！你知不知道如果我收手慢一步，你的脑袋现在就会像这摊水果一样！”

 

“噢我不会的，”Loki眨着眼毫不在意地解释，“我是个魔法师。”

 

“可我不知道你是个什么混账魔法师！！！难道自负的家伙为他的‘聪慧’而丧命的故事还少吗？！”Thor一把攥住了这个人的衣领，“我当时是全力抛出去的！！！”

 

“可你之前也向我抛过……”

 

“那不一样！！！”Thor忍无可忍地对着魔法师的鼻子怒吼。

 

Loki惊讶地转动着他的眼珠，疑惑而尴尬地用眼神询问他的意思，直到雷神的粗重呼吸终于平缓下来，Thor松开了手，丧气地坐到Loki的另一边，“……如果你再这样胡来，我就不会再协助你了。”

 

听到这里，魔法师别有深意地抿着嘴唇笑了笑，Thor有气无力地想，经过这么多天的相处，他算是知道这个笑容的意思了——“我错了，下次有机会我还犯。”

 

“你看，事情是这样的，你先用了锤子，”Loki坐在一边劝慰——虽然他开口就是指责，但语气里的委屈意味就是让Thor生不起来气，他继续善解人意地说，“不过我理解你，毕竟那大家伙也不是什么好对付的角色……”

 

“我不需要锤子也能打败他！”雷神恼火地解释，“我只是还没习惯！”

 

“我可没那么多时间叫你习惯。”Loki翻了个白眼，“不过幸运的是，离下次冠军赛还有段时间，我可以陪你练习。”

 

“谁？你？”

 

Thor怀疑地看了他一眼，不禁喷笑出声，“或许你那些小把戏能放放烟火什么的，但对付雷神你还差着几千年呢！”

 

“你大可以试试。”Loki没有在乎他的嘲讽，意味深长地笑了笑。

 

 

 

“我母亲居然把这个也教给你了？！”

 

雷神被一个迅速的回转后刺出的短剑惊到，连忙拿手里那宽厚的铁榔头去挡，却被约顿人那令人惊讶的力道推地向后退了两步，Thor惊叹一声，随即便兴致勃勃地拔出背后的双刀，同样是一个反手的劈砍，然而本该被击中的人却用一个让人咋舌的下腰躲了过去，以至于那黑色的皮裤在光滑的地面上擦出痕迹，而那个Thor以为除了魔法便一无是处的人居然抓住他的腰带腾身而起，一道银光划过，Thor踉跄倒在地上，那本来该划破他喉咙的短剑才未能得逞。

 

Loki动作迅速地跨上了雷神的腰肢，一手撑在他的胸膛，一手反手拿着匕首逼近他的咽喉，臀部压在雷神差点被他捅破的腰部，萨卡的小王子傲慢地挑眉， “神后才没有教过我这个，还是说，您以为所有能制服您的招数，只能来自于阿斯加德？”

 

萨卡的训练室并不是露天的，而Thor第一次来到这里时，也曾经嘲笑这里像个女孩子的舞蹈教室——光滑的地板，高大的穹顶，那些画在天花板上花哨的壁画，还有一整面被镶满了山达尔星的钻石棱柱的墙，把在打斗的人的身影倒映成一出叫人眼花缭乱的景象——如果不是那些被放在角落的武器，Thor几乎要以为自己身处一个巨大的万花筒之中了。

 

“小时候Grandmaster喜欢看我在这里上武术课，而他对观赏一切东西都非常上心。”Loki是这么解释的，而Thor则嗤之以鼻，这只能说明这个魔法师的攻击力弱的可怜，几乎造不成任何一点损坏，不过当他尝试一锤砸向那些“镜子”的时候，毫发无损的墙壁就改变了他的想法。

 

而对于现在把他坐在身下的某个记仇的家伙，Thor也不禁想到，Loki打架的时候确实是具有很强的观赏性，那些精妙的动作在他看来就如舞蹈一般，但却非常有力。

 

“那倒不是，因为在阿斯加德的比武场上，从来没有人能够赢过我，”Thor喘匀了气，回答这个凌厉至极的约顿人刚刚的讽刺，然后猛地一抬膝盖，这小王子就被颠地摇晃了一下身子，Thor乘势抓住他拿匕首的手腕，一个翻身，那大放厥词的魔法师就被他压在了身下。

 

“所以你也休想！”

 

金色的头发落到那双因为震惊而瞪大的绿眼睛旁边，Thor低头弯了眼角，同时相当利落地用腿部压紧了小王子挣扎的下肢——Loki刚刚小看了他的力气，他可不敢小看这狡猾的巫师的机灵，而且，感受到快制不住的那双白皙手腕，Thor也是震惊不已——Loki实在比他看起来要凶猛的多。

 

过了一会儿，魔法师终于放弃挣扎，抬眼讥讽地回应，“希望你面对那个绿色的大家伙的时候也能这么勇猛？”他不满地扭扭身子，眼睛一转又带着笑容坏心眼地抬高小腹，感受到身下某个部位被磨蹭到有了反应，Thor一挑眉，脸色变得阴沉起来“你是不是不记得了，在酒馆里你还欠我一顿操？”

 

“噢亲爱的，那要等你当了萨卡王妃以后再说，我保证会兑现承诺，”Loki嘴硬地回应，又耍无赖地伸展着脖子，“不过……now give us a kiss？”

 

Thor定定地看了他一会儿，那些眼睛里真假不分的戏谑，那些细碎的仿佛轻语般的光芒，比起阿萨的女神还要精致的脸，因为嘴角勾起而带来的完美无瑕的诱惑，还有他挺翘的鼻尖，他每一次直视他，都能感受到这个人到底对他有多大的吸引力，就像躁动的火焰需要的那一滴永不蒸发的水，就像平静的海面需要的那波永不停歇的浪。

 

然而他最后还是忍住了，Thor起身，把萨卡王子轻笑甩到身后，“你的动作有点像我母亲，我说真的。”

 

Loki耸耸肩，“可能每个女战士总有一点动作上的相似——我的武术老师恰好也是这样一个女战士，”Thor好奇地看着他捂住牙齿，轻轻地揉弄鼓起来的脸颊，像是回忆起了一个惨痛的过去，“……实际上她是不需要这种加重力道的技巧的，不过我小时候可不像现在这样有力气，她便把这个小技巧教给了我——你见过她的，就上次在垃圾山……”

那个女人，Thor努力从脑子里找到她的影子，却只记得那些画在脸上的奇怪花纹，他不置可否地点了点头，伸出手拉起这个身手了得的小王子，“有时候我觉得你不过是想找个人陪你玩。”

 

Loki总是有很多花样供他们取乐，和在阿斯加德无聊时也只能狩猎不同，萨卡的王宫里光是Loki少年时代到青年时代的玩具都能让他们消磨一整天的时光，他们一起大气都不敢出地看着巨大的火巨人迈过他们的头顶，看着矜持的精灵被Loki和他一起灌的满嘴胡言乱语，他们打赌今晚的胜利者是克鲁南的石头人还是一个边陲星球特产的章鱼怪，在被垃圾包围的一块空地上醒来，两个人都不情不愿地被砸了一脸绿色的粉彩，被人群簇拥着去赶那位绿色冠军的集会——

 

“没，主要是冠军之战一周一次，我也不能破了规矩，”Loki撇了撇嘴，抱着肩膀靠在墙壁上，刚刚适合作战的衣袍已经换成了那件让Thor心神不宁的白色便衣——听说是因为萨卡的温度对于冰霜巨人的他太过炎热了，他的衣服全都过于清凉，白色肌肤的萨卡王子这一身让他看起来就像个愚民选拔出来供奉神祗的圣子，然而圣子却一点架子也没有，用手撑起额头，叹息着说道，“不然别打什么擂台赛了，你直接拿着锤子乱砸一通，我跟着你浪迹天涯算了。”

 

Thor翻了个白眼，拜托，就算他真地心动，他也一点也不怀疑就算他们真地去当了宇宙海盗，Loki也会在上船的下一秒把他转手卖了。

 

不然你就跟我回阿斯加德结婚算了，Thor小口喝着果酒，漫不经心地想，他这么想的，便利落地询问了出来，“你跟我回阿斯加德结婚吧。”

 

这么一问，两人都愣了神，在Loki皱着一边的眉头质问他是不是脑子有问题之前，Thor又赶紧补充，“我是说，我们结婚，只是一个形式，你可以找你喜欢的人，我也可以。”雷神支支吾吾地说，这是怎么啦？！Thor想，他怎么能做到接受这种不明不白的妥协？而且见鬼地还从他的口里吐出？！

 

Loki看着他，好像他突然成为了一只会咬尾巴的狮子，这让Thor更加窘迫，但是不过一会儿魔法师就意识了过来，并体贴地为他贡献了理由。

 

“如果您真的觉得那个绿家伙难以战胜，”Loki斟酌着用词，“我们也并不是没有其他路可走。”

 

“没有谁怕了那家伙！！！”Thor感到被冒犯地反驳，看着Loki站在一旁等待他给出更好的借口，Thor沮丧又气闷地嘟囔，“没有什么，当我没说。”

 

魔法师兔死狐悲状地拍拍他的肩膀，抿着嘴悲痛地说，“没事，我懂你，毕竟在不能用锤子的状况下——”

 

“现在，Thor Odinson，是你用锤子的时候了，”随着中气十足的嗓音，房门打开，那位神秘的女战士没有任何通告地进入了萨卡王子的房间，她先是瞪了一眼他便宜没好货的徒弟，又怒其不争地看向一脸丧气的雷神。

 

“你们当终关Boss的冠军变成了个文绉绉的知识分子，然后，”她举起手里的剑指指魔法师，“这家伙惹的大麻烦找上门来了。”


	5. Chapter 5

“嘿，外星人们，把我们的大家伙交出来，然后我们离开，你们继续开派对怎么样？哦对顺便说一句你们的音乐挺棒的……哦豁，你果然在这里，身材真辣，美人。”

当Thor和Loki赶到第一宴会厅，看到的就是几个和阿萨人相貌相差无几的家伙，占据了整个缤纷的舞池，虽然手里持着弓箭小刀和盾牌一类的东西，但打扮的都像Loki从哪个犄角旮旯里翻出来的艺人，唯一例外的那个铁罐举着他手里的能量炮，语气和审美都有点像萨卡的真正主人。

他们之中有男有女，但看到Loki都放松了下来，看来他们互相认识。

Thor顿下脚步，眯起眼睛，美人？这可让他有点适应不来，他转头准备对他名义上的未婚夫求证，却被一张美人脸蛋吓了一跳——Loki眨眨他，不，她的眼睛，紫色的唇彩让她的笑容变得邪恶又狡猾。

女人摇摆着身子上前，手随意地挥了挥，本来严阵以待的萨卡士兵犹豫着退出了舞池，这时她又随手拿起了楞掉的侍者手上托盘里的酒杯，朗声宣布：“这些是我尊贵的客人，希望我们一起编排的别出心裁的出场方式没有吓到你们。”

宾客们听到这个都纷纷舒了口气，一起举杯为他们的“小公主”的又一个恶作剧欢庆，Loki带着笑容走上前去，却被Thor抓住了手，她惊讶地用眼神表示疑问，Thor则有点吞吞吐吐，过了半天，他才抬起那双真挚的蓝眼睛：“你和他们是朋友？我是说，你确定不需要我和你一起……？”

Loki翻了个白眼，用另一只手抚落掉Thor抓着她袖子的手，“王子殿下，我还不知道怎么我见个朋友还需要你的批准了？”Thor皱眉想解释，女人白皙的指尖就遮住了他的嘴，狡黠地说，“放心，我等会就介绍你给他们认识，现在，先让我跟他们打个招呼。”

看着那双可以说是他魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛，Thor点了点头。

果然，Loki上前跟那几个家伙说了会儿话，他们就一起向自己这个方向走来了——就是Loki刚刚跟他们说话的时候有几个人颇为惊疑地看了他几眼，而Thor可不想在Loki的朋友面前表现出任何可供人挑剔的特点，于是他站的笔直，面无表情，看起来傲慢又不近人情。

Loki在他的面前站定，爱慕地朝他笑了笑——爱慕？！Thor一瞬间觉得头晕目眩，诸神在上，Loki的脸上甚至有些可疑的红晕，她亲密地搂住Thor因为震惊而僵硬了的手臂，并不能算伟岸但依旧非常丰满的前胸挤压在了雷神的身侧，她就像个热恋中的少女一样，声音里带着雀跃的欢喜：“看，这就是我的未婚夫，他是一个真正的神，看他的肌肉，”Loki伸出手指在他的胸前戳了戳，“结实的和岩石一样！”

Thor张着嘴巴看着她，感觉自己像个被私人收藏家展示给朋友的雕塑，僵硬地一句话也说不出来，只能默默地看着Loki一个人表演。

“还有他麦穗一般在阳光下闪闪发亮的金发。”Loki死命扯了一把他的头发，他嗷地一声眼泪都要流下来了，谁都不能碰他的头发，谁都不能！

雷神刚准备发脾气，就看见他的“未婚妻”可怜兮兮地低下头，眼睛又往上小心瞟着翼翼地打量着他的表情，“对不起，我把你弄痛了吗Thor？我只不过想拿一缕和我的头发缠在一起。”

噢见鬼，她的眼角还溢出了追悔莫及的泪花！

雷神只好咬着牙摁住了发根，一缕？她直接揪下来了一把！但是他也只能咬着牙说他不介意，不然呢？一个真正的天神还能因为掉了几根头发迁怒自己的伴侣吗？

不过说来奇怪，Loki怎么突然就承认自己的身份了？因为这几个人吗？Thor在疼痛中咬着牙打量他们，有一个女人，红头发的，样貌不错，不过在他看来，还是Loki要漂亮几分，一个矮小的男人，弓箭手，幸灾乐祸的样子可真让他觉得不爽，还有个金发的家伙……Thor暗自比较了一下他们的肌肉——很好，还是他壮一点，那家伙不过胸肌很大罢了。剩下那个铁罐，此时已经收起了盔甲，真够矮的，Thor不屑地在心里想，而且和那个花里胡哨的老家伙一样，都是该死的眼睛会勾人的类型。

铁罐好像关系和Loki最好，他上下打量着Thor啧啧称奇，“原来你喜欢这个调调，难怪你拒绝了我的约会邀请，美人，”他伸出手在Thor的胸膛上弹了弹，“那你至少应该对我们的老冰棍感兴趣啊。”

“Tony！Language！”

Thor看见Loki在那个金发的男人的呵斥中耸耸肩，“你看，大兵太正直了，我可没兴趣找个会对我整天说教的男朋友。”

Thor想了想，他很少对Loki说教，是的，虽然他们动手也不是一次两次了。

被叫做大兵的男人叹了口气，“先说正事，Lore，你知道班纳博士的消息吗？”

Lore？Thor皱着眉，什么，这是Loki的小名吗？他居然没有告诉他！但是还没等他表示异议，Loki就立马义正言辞地截住了他的话头：“当然，我找到班纳了，他现在很安全，等我们成功会和，我们再商量一下怎么应对我那个野心勃勃的哥哥——Loki的计划。”

Thor：WHAT？

 

把饱受敌人摧残的班纳博士——Thor从哪里也看不出这是哪个几天前把他当麻布袋甩的绿胖子——从冠军休息室解救出来， Lore和她的朋友们商量了整整半个下午的关于“摧毁Loki邪恶的行动”的作战计划，并最后为她的友人安排好住宿地点后，他心满意足地回到寝室，却立马被揪住了衣领和裤腰，像只猫儿一样被提进了内间，利落地扔在了床上。

“邪恶的哥哥Loki，嗯哼？”Thor抱着手臂看着在床上扑腾了两下咯咯地笑着转过身来的人，皱着眉头怒极反笑地问：“我怎么不知道萨卡拥有一对双胞胎兄妹，Lore小公主？”

Loki撇撇嘴，用他那修长的裸足蹬上站在床前的王子殿下的大腿，受不了似地说：“那这样呢？‘这是我邪恶的双胞胎哥哥即将迎娶的可怜金发公主Thor，看看她伟岸的胸襟！大家洗洗睡吧我们不用操心了因为我哥哥迟早要被闷死的’？”

“你可以告诉他们你是个约顿人，性别对你来说毫无意义。”

“唔，那班纳就会知道他曾经摔打了几轮的坏蛋是他亲爱的外星友人，而我的朋友们会知道他们来拜访的外籍战友是差点偷了宇宙魔方的敌人，而Tony会知道他曾经被一个男人拒绝过，这有什么好的？”Loki摇晃着脑袋一本正经地说，Thor得承认他吐着舌头试图蒙混过关的样子有点可爱，但是他可没被糊弄住，“宇宙魔方？”

阿萨的大王子，雷霆之主，诸神之锤，九界最重要的守护者之一惊诧地放下了手臂，“你可没跟我说过宇宙魔方在你的手里！”

“目前还不在我手里，老兄，要不然那些米德加德人怎么到这里来的？即使我提供了萨卡的坐标，地球上的科技要支撑星际穿越还得上百年呢。”

“你拿宇宙魔方干什么用？”Thor问道，他真是一点也不想知道Loki在地球都干了什么好事，根据Grandmaster对他亲亲小雪花的介绍，就算Loki在地球种下了一颗世界树他都不会惊讶的，但是事关宇宙宝石，他的责任让他不能放置不管。

“噢，我拿来玩玩，顺便 ，如果我革命失败了，还能拿宇宙魔方去避避难，去沃尔夫海姆渡个假什么的，”萨卡王子耸耸肩，轻描淡写地掠过了这个话题，“比起这个，我可不能让你再跟班纳打一架了，而且我还把我Daddy最喜欢的冠军弄不见了，”他可怜巴巴地望着Thor，“或许就像你之前想过的最差的情况一样，你非得把我带回家结婚了，你不会反对吧？”

玩玩？！你把宇宙宝石拿来玩玩？！尽管Thor的理智在脑子里不断尖叫，但他还是对Loki最后一句话里软软的妥协和可怜兮兮的哀求没有办法，他咳嗽了一声压住快活的快扬到天上去的嘴角，抓住最后的矜持和尊严，点了点头。

“但是你也不能去找情夫……或者情妇，”Thor赶紧补充，“我是说，至少近几年不行，”他面对疑惑不解的婚约者，一本正经地说着他有史以来最完美的借口：“我们至少要维持几年的关系，最好生个孩子什么的，巩固阿斯加德和萨卡的伙伴关系。”

Loki乖巧地笑了起来，眼睛闪亮亮的，他跳起来抱住了雷神的脖子，把他往床上带，这着实让Thor吓了一跳，他一个趔趄摔倒在Loki那张天蓝色的，铺满了抱枕的床上，他撑着手腕，以免把身下这个胡闹的小王子压到，脑子里全是他们在酒馆里还没能继续的好事。

Loki搂着他的脖子，笑嘻嘻地说：“好啊，我给你生孩子，你要几个我给你生几个，不过在此之前，我们还得办一件事情。”

Thor不耐烦地准备轻吻那张嘚啵嘚啵停不下来的嘴，却感到怀里一空，雷神脱力地倒在了床上，愤恨地转脸看着已经逃脱了的魔法师，懊恼地吼了一声。

Loki遗憾地摊手，“虽然我也想现在就把你的头生子揣在肚子里作为保险，不过很可惜，我的身体是残缺的。”

“残缺的？”Thor爬起身来，金色的长发堪堪从肩膀上滑落，他疑惑地问道。

“你也知道，我是Grandmaster从约顿海姆捡回来的弃婴，”Loki无所谓地说道，而Thor简直要惊疑于他的轻描淡写了，约顿人说：“我得去约顿海姆的神殿里获得祝福，才能完整地发育，为你生下继承人，而神殿绝不会让一个弃婴进去。”

Thor皱眉，“那我们就打进去，约顿海姆是阿斯加德的战败国。”

“但是阿斯加德和约顿海姆是有和平协议的，”精明的魔法师摇摇头，“这是不明智的。”

噢，他会是个优秀的王后的，Thor在内心甜蜜地想，不过看他那不怀好意的笑容，他一定有别的更好的打算了。

“你准备怎么办？”

 

“Loki在约顿海姆？”Steve皱着眉说道，这可有点超过他们的想象，来到萨卡已经让这个老年人适应不能了，他再次礼貌地谢绝了一个试图坐在他有着结实肌肉的大腿上的女郎，“我们的任务是抵御针对地球的侵犯，没有任何人希望首先去打扰别的国家。”

然而Stark翻了个白眼，“是，是，我的好队长，但是现在你已经到萨卡来了，为什么我们不再干脆一点看看别的星球的科技？”

“这不一样Tony，我们来到这里是为了解救Banner博士——把你身上的那位女士请走！！！”

“有什么不一样的？”Tony眨眨他棕色的大眼睛，好半晌才在老年人怒气不争的眼神里咂咂嘴吧跟他新交的萨卡女友做了个飞吻吻别，他叹了口气，目光炯炯地看着他们的朋友Lore自在地窝在那个金发大芭比身边，对他们的争吵一点好奇都没有，调皮地把他的男朋友未婚夫塞了满嘴的葡萄，让这个锤子之神（God of Hammer）变成了仓鼠（Hamster）。

“你确定Loki在他老家是吧？”

“嗯？”Loki点点头，“百分百在，亲爱的……啊！”她抛了个媚眼给精明的钢铁侠，却被雷神掐住她大腿根的力道痛的一跳，便气愤地拍打未婚夫的肩膀叫道：“你弄疼我了！”

Thor对魔法师的嗔怪视若无睹，他一手摩挲着手里锤子把手上的纹路，有点闷闷不乐地沉着脸。

“我的意见是，等待他再次攻打地球，我们被动防御，不如咱们主动出击。”Tony耸肩提议，并获得了鹰眼的认可（“我要射穿他的眼睛！”Clint说道。），Natasha看起来持保守意见，而正义的队长和本性厌恶争端的Banner博士并不支持这个主意。

Tony耸耸肩：“看起来我们的意见不能统一……”

“米德加德人，不管你们意下如何，我是一定会去的，”Thor不耐地发声，“我一定要让那个家伙，”他特意顿了顿，“要他好看。”

Lore笑容不变，而Tony惊讶地看了他一眼，“什么？我是说，那毕竟是你妻子的兄弟——”Clint立马改变了对这个大个子的成见——他对这些外星人总有点成见，拍了拍Thor的肩膀，显然认为自己遇到了同道中人。

Tony耸肩，“好的，现在我们的队伍里又加上了一个真正的神了，还有谁要入伙？”

Steve皱着眉，最后还是叹了口气，很明显，要改变Tony的想法几乎是不可能的，哪怕只有一个人，钢铁侠也会冲到另一个陌生的星球去解决后患，他举手：“我同意，但是我希望你知道，Tony，这次的行动非常非常危险，我们需要有足够的纪律来……”

“好的队长，没问题队长，”钢铁侠立马堵住了Steve的话头，复又征求着唯一的本地人的意见，他直视着萨卡的小公主，笑着问道：“那么，就麻烦咱们的冰雪公主带路了？”

Loki回以一个自信的笑容，从Thor的腿上滑落了下来，整整衣襟，“要我直说，你们碰上约顿人并不是百分百有胜算的，”她坦白道，“那里毕竟是约顿人的主场，米德加德人甚至有可能连寒冷的气候都撑不过去，所以我们还需要另一个东西，来帮助我们获得起始优势。”

她将手竖直放在茶几上，指甲发出剐蹭的尖利声音，笑容胸有成竹又诡秘莫测，“我们需要冰霜之棺。”

“冰霜之棺？”

“是的，那是约顿人的宝物，拥有足够的力量让我们伪装起来，悄无声息地把我哥哥带回来，”Loki解释道，“它放在阿斯加德的宝库里，而好消息是，我亲爱的Thor要把它当聘礼送给我。”

Loki转身爱慕地看着捂住了上半侧脸颊感觉自己太阳穴快爆炸了的Thor，语气甜蜜，眼神温柔的可以溺死一条大白鲨，“是不是呀，Husband？”  
TBC  
Loki：我要舰队我要宇宙魔方我还要冰棺！  
Thor：给给给！


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6  
他们最后商量好了，由Loki和Thor利用宇宙魔方的力量去阿斯加德的宝库将冰霜之棺取出来，而复仇者们，则可以利用这段时间去检查和准备必要的武器和用品。

“不需要宇宙魔方，”Thor挑着眉表示异议，“彩虹桥还不够便利吗？”

然而Loki，或者说Lore马上就否决了这个提议，“我是个冰霜巨人，”女人叹了口气，一脸担忧地摸着未婚夫的后脑勺，“谁会放个约顿人进阿斯加德的宝库？”

“那我自己一个人去拿？我还可以叫上Sif他们，他们都是阿斯加德的勇士，是我的朋友，他们会支持我们的。”

这下铁人和女特工都叹息地看向了雷神的脑袋，直让Thor莫名回望。

不过Lore倒是对未婚夫的迟钝和不解风情极其宽容，她乖巧地看着肌肉发达的未婚夫，温柔地说道：“不用了Thor，这毕竟是我们家的私事，而冰霜之棺足够将任何阿斯加德人冻成冰块。”

Thor还想再说什么，却被一脚踩住了脚趾——他甚至怀疑，Loki幻形的时候是不是特意留了一只脚用来大力地踩人。  
调试宇宙魔方和确定阿斯加德的方位并没有花费两位顶尖科学家多少时间，唯一令人绝望的是Thor的认路本领和鸽子以及马一样属于生物本能，而你没法根据那些关于拿着锤子呼唤海姆达尔的经验确定坐标，还好Loki显得驾轻就熟，这不得不让Thor关于Loki和其中一个气质与宗师有些相像的中庭科学家的关系多想。

“拜托Thor，”Loki在被拉到旁边第三次后无奈地解释，“你以为我从小到大一个人做过几次星际旅行了？坐着我老爹的那辆除了放放生日歌和烟火啥用没有的飞碟？”

总之，虽然当他们深夜完成大部分工作之后，虽然Loki只是动动嘴皮子，以及有事没事手痒地摸一下魔方，她回到寝室里，却立马踢飞了自己的靴子和长裤——Thor非要他穿上不可，变成男性躯体的萨卡王子一个猫扑把躺在床上辗转反侧了半天的Thor压的咳嗽了好几声。

闹了一会儿，雷神微微喘着气怀抱着他任性又狡猾的婚约者，手里有一搭没一搭地抚弄那些及肩的黑发，Loki打着呵欠，不耐烦地拍打他的脸颊：“你还有什么不放心的？我们明天用宇宙魔方回一趟阿斯加德，拿了冰棺就走，我发誓等到几千年不回头看一眼的神父发现冰棺消失的时候，你已经带着Laufey的脑袋向他请罪了。”

Thor嗯了一声，虽然他也知道这个计划相当胡闹，但是父亲绝不可能准许他拿着冰棺去约顿海姆——他老了，现如今一点带着风险却收益巨大的赌博都不会做。

但是问题不在这里，Thor抱着约顿人细瘦但决不柔弱的腰身转了个圈，在巫师的惊叫里把他置在胸膛上——Loki不愿意和他发生更进一步的关系，但是这样在床上的嬉闹居然不可思议地让雷神感到满意。

Loki耐着性子爬在他的身上，把下巴搁在自己的手背上半真半假地笑道：“怎么啦？堂堂的雷神也不敢忤逆众神之父的意思吗？”

“你用不着这样激我，Loki，我或许确实没有你精明，但也不是你想的那样愚蠢。”

黑发的巫师放下嘴角，皱起了眉头，但是不一会儿他又带着嘲讽的笑容撑着婚约者的胸膛坐了起来，白色的绸缎勉强遮挡着身体，“但是你吃我这一套，你愿意叫我像个小宠物似地坐在你怀里要这要那——你喜欢我，就如Grandmaster一样。”

Thor愕然地摇头，“我不是这个意思，Loki。”他重重地嘘了口气，努力地组织语言，“我的意思是——你想要的东西，如果我能给，我就会给你，你不需要像这样，这样——”

欺骗？还是讨好？Thor张口结舌了半天，不知道该怎么形容，自从他决定接受Loki，他就将他视作平等的伴侣，或许一个舞姬或者侍女对待他这样他一点也不会觉得不自在，但是可以在练武场上掀翻他的Loki？他想给他更多的尊重。

Loki看着这鲁莽的傲慢的大个子为难的模样，又是觉得讽刺，又是觉得好笑——“你不必想着怎么照顾我的心情，Thor，这可不怎么像你，”这还是他第一次这样叫他，牙齿划过舌尖居然引起了些许疼痛，“我可没什么感觉被折辱了的情绪。”

反正是各取所需，Loki在心里无所谓又有点得意地想，当然Thor不会知道他取得的是什么的。

雷神纠结着，最后还是不置可否地嗯了一声，转换了话题，“你去过约顿海姆吗？”他好奇地问着这个萨卡的白皮肤约顿人。

Loki从他的身上翻下去，平平整整地躺在Thor身边，两个一千多岁的人，躺在金绿色的大床上像两个小孩在聊心事，在金发蓝眼的孩子的眼里，黑发绿眼的男孩向上转着眼珠，微微撅着粉色的薄唇，仔细地回忆，“去过一次，600多岁我逃离萨卡的时候，”Loki把手臂垫在脑后，略有点失落地说，“那什么也没有，除了雪和冰，我甚至都没见着一个人，那儿太荒凉了，我觉得还是萨卡好玩，刚好Grandmaster来抓我，我就回来了。”

“离家出走去探望故乡？”Thor好笑地问，Loki表现的就像是一只偷偷去翻冰箱却发现没有零食的小孩子。

“……算吗？”Loki转过头来疑惑地问，Thor惊讶地发现他的疑惑是他看见过的出现在Loki眼里最真实的感情，这让雷神的心里充满了怜惜和爱意。

Thor侧过身子，不带任何情欲地去亲吻萨卡小王子的额头，在Loki莫名其妙的表情里把宽厚的手掌穿过他脖子下面，绕到后面去摩挲约顿人的后颈，黑发巫师配合地向下弯着颈子——虽然Thor没有错过Loki脸上一闪而过的嘲讽和不屑，但是没关系，他总会有一天让Loki知道这些动作不只意味着漫不经心的宠爱，同样也是爱人间最甜蜜的亲昵。

“不算，因为我还没带你回过家呢。”

黑发的约顿人睁大了眼睛，看见金发蓝眼的阿萨王子又是调笑又是认真地盯着他的脸说出这句话，有点不自在地翻了个身，背后贴上来的胸膛滚烫，隔着轻薄的布料传来热意，脑袋顶上被雷神宽厚的下巴搁着，Loki伸手摸了摸自己的耳朵，啧，有点烫。

黑发的萨卡小王子有点纠结起来，怎么办，想要的东西又多了一个。

他翻过身来在雷神惊讶的眼神里往他的怀里拱了拱，没事，他想要的，他都会抢过来。

 

“你们准备好了吗？”Tony一边调试着机器，一边啧啧称叹地看着几乎要黏在一起了的小情侣，“我说，你们不抱在一起就不能走路吗？”

Loki无辜地看着这个来自中庭的，据说是阅女无数的老男人，“你说的也是。”穿着简便女士战斗服的Lore攀着未婚夫的脖子直接跳了起来，“抱住我Thor！”

雷神相当配合地接住了他任性的未婚妻，毫无脾气。

“看来神被吃的死死的，”Natasha端着酒杯耸肩，站在一边的142号附议，“谁说不是呢？”

“其实我觉得你们两个也该去找个男人了，”Clint在一边手忙脚乱地接住了被随手一抛的酒杯，埋怨地说道，“你们这算什么，借酒浇愁吗？”

“你以为我们为什么不找？”142号醉醺醺地直视着他——虽然她的目光聚焦在一个花瓶上，“你以为照顾两个熊公主是什么很容易的事吗？要不是我嗝——”

美国队长接住了被一个嗝震地连退几步的战友，无可奈何地听着这位据说是萨卡公主的老师兼保镖的女性抱怨，“要不是我，你以为那小子已经被抓去爆了几次……”

“Language！”Steve忍无可忍地叫道。

不过Natasha可不给他这个面子，“谁说不是呢，看看那群小女孩，大胸芭比，血糖高的小甜甜，还有一犯病就摔楼摔车的大公主，”Natasha看起来也不怎么清醒，她终于发现了比俄国汉子们还能喝的朋友，这几天几乎是喝得酣畅淋漓，“敬男人一杯！”

“敬一杯！”

看着又喝了一杯接一杯的两个女人，Clint捂着脸：“她们绝对不是在敬我们吧？”

并不能插手科技作业的美国队长疲惫地点了点头。

“好了，通道稳定——那应该是你们的藏宝室吧？”血糖只是稍微高了一点但没超过标准的小甜甜指着显示屏上面的一个坐标，“说实话我还没见过外星人的宝物库呢。”

Thor有点警惕地盯着跃跃欲试的Tony，Lore倒是相当大方地答应要给中庭的科学家朋友带点纪念品，这让Thor不得不更加警惕地看着她了。

“好了，是神先来还是神夫人先来？当然你抱着她也没问题，如果你不怕掉点什么重要零件的话。”

Tony意有所指地做了个右手食指穿入左手大拇指和食指扣合形成的圈里的下流动作，Thor疑惑地向Loki寻求答案，这又是什么中庭特有的表达？

Loki眨着眼，无辜地看向至今还没得手过的雷神：“这是个简单的表示接合成功的手势，别理他，”他的未婚妻皱着鼻子向她的好友吐舌头，“地球老男人可悲的嫉妒心理。”

“这个指责我可不接受，”Tony别有意味地指向一旁对此也迷惑不解的老人家，“可悲的高龄处男在哪呢。”

“这说的可不对，看看Steve的身材，他还有十几年能纵横情场呢，你呢？血糖高的小甜甜？”

“美国大兵已经不是姑娘们喜欢的类型了，我的好好外星姑娘，你不了解地球的行情。” 

实诚的Banner博士打断了Loki口中还没吐出的讽刺，“成了成了，”温和的绿巨人宿主表现出一副Thor锁不熟悉的头疼表情，“Odinson先生请你就这么抱着她过去吧，”他摆摆手里的调试器，很明显对Lore能搞出不一样的乱子信心十足，Thor猜测他要是知道Lore实际上就是那个把他骗到萨卡来的男巫，现在立马就能把Loki丢进时空虫洞里。

Loki快乐地抱住Thor的脖子，“我爱你！Banner！还有Hulk！”他发表着让雷神感到心惊胆战又患得患失的话语，Thor不得不把抱着她细瘦腰身的手更紧了些，逃也似地用自己的胸膛捂住那张叫人又爱又恨的嘴，跳进了时空隧道里。

看到熟悉的阿斯加德宝物库，Thor还在考虑是部署直接把怀里的人劈晕，直接把事办了才好，Loki就已经不满地敲打他的肩膀，他只好把Loki放下来，看着萨卡小王子眼睛亮晶晶地打量着这个华丽精致的大厅，马上就离开了他刚刚抱着不肯放开的雷神的脖子，像个好奇心满棚的初生羊羔，蹦蹦跳跳地巡视着四周。

当然，这些以后也会是Loki的，既然他迟早会成为阿斯加德的王后，但是Thor觉得还是有必要说一下“你不要乱动——”可还没等Thor说完，哐当一下，金属碎裂的声音让Thor如鲠在喉地看向早就东摸西摸的小王子，眨着绿色的眼睛，抱着巨大的风暴之锤，悄悄地把西格恩之剑的碎片往自己的袍子里藏。

“……”Thor目瞪口呆地看着残局，不可置信地看着低着头用脚趾在地上画圈圈的萨卡小王子，二话没说向前凸了一步。

Loki缩了一下脖子，害怕地闭上了眼，半晌没听到本应该发生的怒吼，才大着胆子睁开了一只眼，看着Thor骂也不是打也不是的尴尬表情，才耷拉下眼角嗫嚅地道歉，“对不起嘛——”

软软的嗓音简直要把Thor存了一千年的怜惜都抖搂出来，他立马抱起了未婚夫，“没事没事，反正以后都是你的，别伤了脚。”

Loki偷偷打量着Thor大义凛然的表情，才咯咯地笑了出来，“我不乱动了，Thor，你带我去冰棺那里吧。”

Thor简直要为自己的小未婚夫的乖巧欢呼起来了，他快速地点着头，飞速地抱着Loki来到了冰棺前面，蓝色的至宝闪耀着迷人又危险的光辉。

真神奇啊，他少年时代曾经在冰霜之棺面前发誓要杀光的巨人，他们之中最特别，最美丽的小家伙现在却搂着他的脖子，眼睛亮晶晶地要去捧那象征着胜利和荣耀的物品，而他心甘情愿。

Loki终于把那冰霜之棺抱在了怀里，像个讨要到糖果罐的小孩子，笑的露出了两只小虎牙，又是嘚瑟又是骄傲地把这冰霜巨人梦寐以求的至宝展示给他看，身上的皮肤已经变成了神秘的蓝色，脑袋尖上的两个角居然开始伸展开来——

突然一股刺痛袭击了Thor，这就像是狼群和虎在丛林中相遇，势均力敌的天敌出现在面前威胁着他的生命，他的身体叫嚣着立马扼杀怀里即将成长的敌人，却用最后的感情抑制着自己，而显然Loki的感受和自己完全不一样，约顿人的脸上尽是充斥着力量的愉悦，他的绿眸渐渐变成红色，却不再像Thor以前看到的那样晶莹可爱，血色里渐渐弥漫上了杀意。

直到Thor感受到手里接触约顿人的地方已经有了些冻伤，才痛吼了一声，放下了约顿人，惊疑不定地后退。

Loki好像也被这一声惊醒了，本来因为力量而微微漂浮的黑发落了下来，眼睛也渐渐变成了Thor所熟悉的绿色，纠结地看着他。

“怎么了？”Thor用他少知的魔法治愈着手上的伤痕，不确定地问道。

Loki看着手里的冰棺，借由这个力量，他完全可以成长为真正的约顿雄性，再去顺理成章地夺取约顿的王位，而不是像现在还像个孩子似的在男女之间转换，但是……Loki咬着嘴唇，本来是这样打算的，但是这样，他就不能拥有Thor了。

啧，难道没有什么办法能让Thor变成雌性吗？

Loki纠结地看着手里的冰棺，但没过一会儿就释然了——他想要的，他总能得到。

“没什么，我们拿到东西了，”Loki耸耸肩，走到Thor旁边，接手了那惨不忍睹的疗伤魔法，“走吧？”

Thor狐疑地看了面色如常的小王子一眼，才沉默地点了点头。

“行，我们去约顿海姆吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7  
约顿海姆，冰霜之国，连绵不绝的细雪笼罩着本该处于盛夏时节的土地，一片雪白的林间小道上，是斑驳的终日不落的清冷白光。

“现在约顿海姆是极昼的日子，我们来的正是时候。”蓝色皮肤的少女一边灵巧地在雪地上跳跃，一边欢愉地介绍她许久未见的故乡，Lore，或者说Loki嘻嘻笑着捧起树梢落下的雪，砸向如今和她一样有一身蓝皮肤的雷神，在Thor包容又懊恼的低吼中往林中的空地处蹦跳了几步，站定后像是个为了招呼客人把玩具房展示出来的小女孩，带着笑容张开了手臂，声音里都是顽皮的意味，“欢迎来到约顿海姆！”

“阿嚏！”回应他的只有Tony的喷嚏声，作为自高奋勇一定要到异星来看看的人之一，实际上身体远不如美国队长和雷神的他刚刚解开面罩露出脸来就被冷空气呛的感觉肺都要冻住了，钢铁侠只好又放回他的头盔，冰霜巨人的幻象又重新包裹了他，和两个金发的巨人不同，他的头发时和盔甲一样的红色，红发的巨人闷闷地说：“这可比南极带劲多了，小妞，你在这里长大的？”

“我是我Daddy在这里抱养的。”约顿的精灵转了转眼珠，圆滑地答道。

复仇者们没有全员到这个陌生的星球上来，作为代表和先锋的美国队长和钢铁侠决定来先探探路子——关于Loki和Lore，Tony并不敢相信这对双胞胎兄妹能完完全全背道而驰，而Thor，那个真正的神，明显已经被小魔女迷的神魂颠倒，不值得全然的信任。

已经成为魔女的夫婿的Thor吸了吸鼻子，尽管Loki已经为他偷偷施展了温暖咒，袒露的胸膛还是让他有点不习惯，即使他看起来比任何一个巨人都要雄壮——阿萨人本来血液里就有巨人的基因，将他变成一个身高三米，蓄着金色长发和络腮胡的冰霜巨人甚至用不了多少魔力，“得了Lok——Lore，”他干咳了两声，“你要到哪里去找Loki？”控制住面部肌肉，雷神认真而严肃地问道。

“等一下，有人会来接我们的，”蓝色的少女神秘地嘘了他一下，随即放出了一个精巧的魔法，那些散落在他们周边的雪花居然在一片蓝色的魔法光晕里扑腾起来，渐渐聚成了一只毛发蓬松，机敏可爱的白色雪兔，和它的主人一样在雪地上蹦跶了两下，就两步蹬着Thor的大腿跳到了少女的怀里。

三个男人惊叹地看着这赋予死物生命的魔法，小小的雪兔嚅动着嘴唇，乖顺地任它的主人揉搓。

Loki用嘴贴着兔耳朵说了几句，那对白色的兔耳马上就立了起来，小雪兔敏捷地一蹦，两三下就窜进了树林里。  
“这真神奇。”金色短发的巨人赞叹道，他的獠牙从下唇中伸出，显得可怖又残忍，偏偏眼神里却是温和和尊重，那双温柔的红色的眼睛望着少女手中的魔法波动，“这就是你们的魔法吗？”

“得了队长，你难道在她把你成三米巨人的时候还不知道她有多大能耐吗？”红色山羊胡的巨人发言，相比另外两个金色毛发的巨人，他显得更加精明，“嘿，你有没有把我们变成巨人里最帅气的家伙的样子？好让我们也和雷神一样，找个漂亮的约顿姑娘？”

“噢相信我你不会想要的，”Lore笑着摇头，眼睛里都是兴味，“两米多的姑娘我怕你消瘦不起，小矮子，不过你要是真的喜欢，也不是不能给你介绍。”

“那你刚刚是叫姑娘们来把我们分了吗？”Tony开着下流玩笑别有深意地问道。

Thor皱了皱眉毛，他知道Loki是瞒不了多久的，毕竟她表现的太像个约顿海姆的原住民，而这恰好也是他所疑惑的。

冰雪精灵眨眨眼，刚想开口，就被不远处传来的一阵奇异发音的吼声吸引了注意力。

看着从树林深处走出来的一群霜巨人，三个假冒伪劣的巨人都提起了自己手里被伪装了的武器。只见为首的霜巨人一边挥舞着手里的长弯刀，一边凶神恶煞地向他们怒吼。

Loki听了一会儿，就转头为他们翻译：“哦，他说欢迎我们到他家来。”  
三人茫然又震惊地看着面色如常的约顿女孩，这时为首的黑发霜巨人居然掰断了手里的长矛，提着刚刚Loki变出的魔法雪兔的耳朵，气势冲冲地带着伙伴走了过来。

三人皆是紧张地后退了一步，只有Loki还无所谓地站在原地，向走过来的霜巨人摆了摆手，而那个为首的巨人并不领情，他上前一步，先是没好气地把手里提着的雪兔抛进这个小巨人怀里，又是气恼又是无可奈何地张嘴，Thor赶紧上前一把推开了他，把个子最小的约顿人拦在身后，像个给女儿出气的老父亲，瞪着这个健壮的成年巨人。

巨人眯起眼睛，上下打量着他，最后从鼻子里哼出一口气，用生涩的宇宙通用语说道：“欢迎！”虽然他的语气一点也不像欢迎的意思，复杂地看了一眼一脸无辜的Loki，他背过身去，僵硬地做了个“跟上”的手势，便不再搭理他们，自顾自回到深林里去了。

Loki赶紧招呼三个愣住的人，“走啊！”她催促着，首先从Thor的手臂中挣脱开了，和她那只雪兔一样，跑进了树林里。

Thor愣了愣，随后便和另外两个人一起跟了上去。

穿过铁森林，才真正算是到达了霜巨人的地盘，黑色的石屋成圆环状的分布，越靠近中心，石屋便越精致，冰霜巨人的部族人数并不多，以聚居的方式生活在一起，难得见到外面的人进来，一些和Loki差不多体型的小巨人好奇地躲在长辈的身后看着陌生人们，用Thor听不懂的话不停地发问。

Thor惊讶地发现他好像没有见到像“Lore”这样有很明显女性特征的巨人，虽然有一些巨人好像有哺乳的行为，但他们看起来都是一样的健壮高大。

当他们走进简陋的殿堂，才看见身材比任何一个巨人更加宏伟的霜巨人之王坐在漆黑的石凳上，一脸不虞地看着他们。

Laufey是曾经与众神之父争霸的巨人，他的威压让三个年轻人都感到可怖，然而他们所熟悉的那个少女却在一旁和他们刚刚见到的成年霜巨人争吵不休，直到Laufey不满地用手里的长矛敲击地面，才忿忿不平地安静下来。

“你们来我的部落干什么？外乡人们？”Laufy讥讽地开口，仰着脖子用鼻尖对着他们，Thor紧了紧手里的锤子，他一进这里，全身的战斗本能都在叫嚣，如今这个怪物居然敢如此蔑视他，让他恨不得一锤子直接砸歪他还算笔挺的鼻梁。

但是Steve很快阻止了他，这个别人眼里的金色短发的霜巨人开口，“我们只希望找到Loki，”他正直又公允地说，“然后确认他不会再给地球……我是说，”Steve顿了顿，“不会再给我们的部族带去麻烦。”

听到这里，霜巨人之王挑高了一边的眉毛，然后看向站在自己身后的巨人少女，Thor看见Loki摇着头无辜地撅起嘴巴，于是霜巨人之王又回过头来，声音里带上了不怀好意的敷衍：“他不会再去为你们的部族带去麻烦了。”

“但是……”

“难道你们的国王的话也不值得相信吗？”Laufey眯起眼睛打量着下面大胆的年轻人们，然后摆了摆手，“你们滚吧！”

两位复仇者面面相觑，虽然冰霜之王的态度确实傲慢得让人讨厌，毕竟还没有攻击他们的意味，而首先挑起战争不是他们希望的事情，一个Loki或许不是他们的对手，但是一个冰霜巨人之王？

然而还不等他们思虑完毕，阿萨的王子就首先抡起了锤子，“或许你还不知道，老家伙，”金发的王子用着巨人的面貌咧起嘴来笑的张扬，“你马上就要下尼尔夫海姆了吧？”

然而下一秒，一个冰锤就首先砸向了他的脑子，高大的金发巨人翻着白眼倒在了地上，两个中庭人马上被无数的冰矛困在了原地，那些带着冻住的血液的尖厉前端几乎要贴上他们的脖颈。

“很抱歉，小矮子，不过得麻烦你们先走一步了。”敲晕了雷神的人站在包围圈外，用他们熟悉的那个黑发青年的俊美面庞做着一点真心都没有的愧疚表情，修长的手掌托着两个力量方块，冰棺和魔方像两个小玩具一样安安静静地躺在他的手上，与此同时，站在冰霜之王身后的女孩已经化为了雪花。

萨卡兼约顿海姆的小王子拨动着手里的宇宙魔方，似笑非笑地对两个震惊的复仇者说：“其实我当初也没想怎么着，主要是你们反应太大，你们的那个黑蛋局长又想抓我做实验，我才会挑拨你们的，”他摊摊手，“那位探员可是你们自己误伤的。”

“这话说得真漂亮，小鹿斑比，或者说，小鹿妞，”Tony在手心酝酿着能量炮，眨着自己更加无辜的棕色眼睛，“如果不是你惹怒了Hulk，我们完全不会陷入到那种境地。”

Loki震惊地指着自己，“难道我没有被那绿家伙揍进地里吗？！”他不高兴地抱怨，不过随即就放宽了心，“不过他在我这帮我赢了那么多届冠军，”Loki大方地挥了挥手，“原谅他了。”

“这话你最好指望Banner别听见，小公主。”

接着钢铁侠的讽刺，美国队长倒是正经许多，他皱着眉头直视这个看来还不到中庭人概念上20岁的青年，“Loki，你还会威胁地球吗？”

“谁知道呢，不过最近应该不会了吧，”Loki低着头弹弹自己指甲里不纯在的污垢，抬起头来露出个狡诈的笑容，“我要忙着结婚了。”

“结婚？”Tony嘴贱地问道，不怀好意，“谁？哪个身高三米的少女会喜欢你这弱鸡？”

Loki眨眨眼，目光瞟向了地上脸被挤压的变形，流出口水来的雷神，在复仇者呆滞的眼光里，理所当然地把手指向他的未婚夫，“当然是他啊，我没跟你们说过吗？”

终于清醒了的雷神摸着刺痛的后脑勺，一睁眼就看见一副苦大仇深的蓝脸，吓得一拳打过去，赶紧起身，戒备地望着嗷嗷叫着捂着脸在地上翻滚的约顿人。

啧，除了Loki，约顿人怎么都长得那么可怕！

“你干什么，这里是哪里？Loki呢？”Thor终于看清了眼前的一切，和镜子差不多剔透的冰壁包围着他，身上却离奇的并没有什么寒意，他小心地等着霜巨人站起身来，谨慎地发问。

“你这阿萨来的白痴！”霜巨人捂着脸颊，狠狠地瞪着他，“都被那家伙暗算了还心心念念着他!”

暗算？什么暗算……Thor突然泛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，对，他刚刚被打了脑袋，所以那时是——

“哼哼，”看着变了脸色的阿萨王子，Helblindi冷笑，又是一个被那小骗子忽悠了的可怜家伙，“想起来了？”

不，这不可能，Thor混乱的想，Loki那双绿色的眼睛出现在他脑子里，女人的，男人的，委屈的，害怕的，喜悦的，狡猾的，Loki说想给他生宝宝，想给他当王妃，他说他想娶Loki，想带他回家……

Helblindi撇着嘴看着纠结又痛苦的雷神，不耐烦地说道，“总之，你现在唯一的活路，就是跟我合作了。”

“？”Thor疑惑地看向冰霜巨人大王子，只见他面色隆重地盘腿坐了下来，“我是偷着来看你的，时间不多，你听我说，唯一能救你和约顿海姆的办法就是——”

Thor压着胸中的悲愤，同样坐了下来，虽然不懂为什么他和约顿海姆是怎么扯上联系的，也不知道这个冰霜巨人有什么目的，但是当下，确实只有暂且听他说说打算才能有解救自己的可能。

Loki……会杀了他吗？

冰霜巨人的大王子，Loki一母同胞的亲哥哥脸色凝重，对着阿萨的大王子缓缓张开了口：“你得……”

Thor聚精会神地听着。

冰霜巨人大大喘了口气，利落地把接下来的话说了出来：

“你得马上把Loki办了，让他怀上你的崽。”

 

突然出现在复仇者大厦里的钢铁侠和美国队长很快就被他们先从萨卡返回的的伙伴们包围了起来。  
“Thor和Lore呢？他们没和你们一起回来？”俄罗斯女特工看着他们呆滞的表情，左右打量着，狐疑地问，“宇宙魔方呢？”

“怎么样，那个鹿角小子在那吗？”从沙发上起身的鹰眼拿起磨得锋利的箭头，兴致勃勃地问。

然而刚刚经历了一切的钢铁侠和队长茫然地对视了一眼，全都仰天捂住了额头，表示自己需要先休息一下，心思急切的Clint抓住了Tony的手，“你还没说什么情况呢！”

钢铁侠定定地看了他两眼，“算了，Clint，你惹不起有老婆的人，”他没头没脑地抛下这一句，又转头吩咐，“宇宙魔方要不回来了，跟Fury说，在婚礼上拿魔方随份子了。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：双性Loki注意

Ch8 完结

“我父亲已经允诺了Loki，”Helblindi捏着鼻梁，和Loki一样，这个霜巨人也有着一副不赖的相貌，不过眉目较之他年幼的兄弟更加深刻些，还有一圈狂放不羁的黑色络腮胡，约顿人阴沉下刚刚被Thor揍肿了半边的脸对阿萨金色的储君说，“如果他能把冰棺带回来——他就能得到祭司的祝福，成为约顿海姆的第一顺位继承人，除非他早已为他人孕育子嗣。”

“但他绝对不能成为储君，”约顿人顿了顿，表情突然险恶了起来，让Thor不禁想到Loki捉弄黑暗精灵时的顽劣表情，巨人继续说，“反正你是忘不了他，娶一个大着肚子的约顿小公主总比嫁给个身高三尺的雄性巨人要好是不是？”

Thor不知道语出惊人到底是不是Laufey家族的血缘天赋，但是看眼前这个和约顿形态的Loki有五六分相似的巨人一脸慎重地跟他商量如何让他的弟弟怀孕以保证他无法继位，Thor却从心底生出一股荒谬感。

Loki所做的一切不过就是想要成为约顿海姆的国王，等着他拿冰棺来交换的继承人的位置，他当初因为热爱Loki身上自由的气息而跟上前来，而Loki寻求的却是他不甚厌恶的东西。

这个健壮的约顿人正在交代最后一项安排，“……不过几日Loki就会来见你——他看起来还很喜欢你的模样，”约顿人冷哼一声，声音里又是鄙薄，又是嫌弃，又是不甘，像一匹老马打的响鼻，“我会给你制造机会。”

然而Thor却愤怒地又揍了大王子还完好的另一边脸，“难道我就该成为你们的工具？！”他想起Loki那张漂亮的脸蛋了，窝在他怀里，抬起脸来笑的就像他曾经期盼的一份爱情，自从他确定他会娶这个心思狡黠的小家伙，他就不在乎Loki是男孩还是女孩，也不在乎他会带来的那几台舰艇，“告诉Loki，现在就叫他来见我，冰棺他已经拿到手了，准备好为他的欺骗付出代价吧！”

“你有什么好生气的？！”Helblindi捂着脸又惊又怒，简直是感到莫名其妙——或许是因为他们早已被小魔头骗到习惯了，也可能并不知道Thor和Loki两个人之间到底是怎么回事——但他得说实话，Loki确实是他们兄弟几个之间长得最标致的那个，而要娶那个小魔头的家伙居然胆敢生气，于是也上了火气，一拳头揍上了Thor的鼻子，“早知道你更乐意嫁给他——我就不会来找你了，”他怒气不争地看着Thor的身材，“白瞎了你长这么大块头！”

Thor被噎的说不出话来，不是娶就是嫁？！哪来的逻辑？！“谁说我乐意嫁给他！我根本不会和他在一起！”

约顿人惊讶地看着他，过了一会儿又同情地摇头：“原来你是被拐来的，”冰霜巨人的大王子叹息着拍了拍他的肩膀，“你还是从了他吧，Loki想要的总能得到。”

Thor的脸都快绿了，但这么一番滑稽的误会却让他平息了下来，想清楚了点事情，Loki想要的东西，他也是Loki想要的东西，这个认识让他舒服了点，再开口就变了口气：“你们为什么不让Loki当国王？”他眯起眼睛，带着诡异的傲慢和不屑，“Loki可比你要聪明多了。”

谁想到这种不屑又在Helblindi吃了瘪，：“噢，那倒是，”他爽快地承认了这一点，又马上愁眉苦脸地对自己的“弟媳”抱怨：“可是Loki早就给我们做了国王演讲，”他打了个抖，“我真不敢想约顿海姆游乐园是个什么鬼样子，你能想象吗，我们都要跟外乡佬热情地打招呼——欢迎来到约顿海姆。”

面对大舅子标准微笑间咧嘴露出的森森白牙，Thor咽了口唾沫，不着痕迹地往后退了两步。

 

Loki就如Helblindi所说，没过几天，就造访了心下坎坷的Thor——带着他终于熬制出来的变性药物。

前两天Helblindi一脸悲痛地告诉他这个消息的时候，盘坐在地上的雷神只觉得胯下一冷，差点失禁。

Thor看着蓝皮肤的约顿小王子手里粉色的药剂，咽了口唾沫，被捆坐在不知道是不是Loki特意从萨卡运过来的刑椅上，看着Loki忙忙碌碌装饰着新房，风格和萨卡宫殿相似，金绿亮色主调的大床上还贴心摆放了和Thor寝室里相同的抱枕——如果不是上面还摆放着婚纱，Thor会更高兴的。

“我计算过了，”Loki眼睛亮亮地点着手里精致的小瓶子，笑出两颗小尖牙，“你喝了这个，身材大概会变小一点，不过……”小王子弯下腰来捏了捏有点僵硬的雷神的胸膛，黑色的发梢打着卷落在雷神的脖子间，Loki声音低沉地调笑道：“你的胸我会给你留着的。”

Thor赶紧抓住了Loki那修长的手，那条铁链刚刚只够他触碰到自己的胸前，“等等Loki，”他直视着带着些许惊讶的绿眼睛，“你就那么想当国王吗？”

这话一说出口，Thor就看见约顿人的眼睛里划过的一丝嘲讽，Loki摆脱了他们交握的手，背着手退后了两步，脸上的表情变得冷漠，“你觉得我不配当国王吗？”

“不，我不是那个意思，你当然配，”Thor顿了顿，“……但是你确实不足以成为国王。”

约顿海姆的弃子，萨卡的住客那两张刻薄的嘴唇终于第一次显现出真正的残忍，Loki抓起那抱枕，手一紧，上好金线缝制的柔软织物就化成一摊白灰，他嗤笑，“为什么我不足以成为国王？我知道对你来说这些根本是不需要争取的东西，是不是？你生而为王，是阿斯加德唯一的继承人，诸神之父最优秀的儿子，”Loki握住了幻化出的匕首的手柄，反手抬起迫近了动弹不得的雷神，“我不能够成为国王的唯一原因不过是因为我生来就是个畸形，是个用来观赏的怪物，我生来就什么都不是！”

Thor看着眼前着小王子瞪着冒着水光的眼睛，第一次从那双老是透露着着狡猾和顽皮的眼睛里看到憎恨和不甘，“就因为我生来什么都不是，Thor，所以我拥有什么东西，决定了我是谁，”他拿着匕首拍打着雷神的侧脸，“就像我马上要拥有你了。”

“不，Loki，你什么也没有拥有到。”雷神深吸了一口气，对绝望又疯狂的小王子说，“欺骗不能让你拥有任何真实的东西。”

“国王需要的不只是计谋，Loki，还有仁慈，信任，和对国土的忠诚，”阿萨的王子郑重地陈诉，原来他一直试图逃脱的东西，是本该属于他的责任，他并非生而为王，而是他生命的意义在于守护，国王不过是个履行这义务的最好平托，他甚至可以只是个将领，只是个士兵，他成为国王的唯一原因是因为他要守护的是整个阿斯加德的国土，“国王并不是一时兴起去争夺的权利，也不是一个身份的证明，”他认真地抚摸不解又悲伤的小王子的脸颊，Loki是国王吗？或许他会是，因为他那么聪慧，但是他现在还是个不懂世事的小王子，“你首先是Loki，然后，国王是你众多未来当中可选择的一项，在那之前，你当然什么也不是，我们为什么要拿一个冰冷的词汇限制自己？”

“或许我们可以先从一个你喜欢的选项开始尝试起，如果你想成为国王的原因是因为想要一个游乐场，”Thor抱住了已经迷惑不解坐在了他腿上的小王子，亲昵地亲吻他的耳尖，“我听说中庭有许多的游乐场，我们干嘛不先去看看游乐场如何给人们带来快乐？”

“我们制造快乐，然后快乐会吸引来同伴，同伴会因忠诚变成朋友，朋友或许会因为爱情变成伴侣，伴侣和人会组成家庭——这才是你想要的东西，是不是？那你就划得来啦，”捧起小王子重新变得清澈的眸子，Thor爱怜地亲吻他粉红的眼角，又抬起头来展示湛蓝的眼眸里的爱意，“——因为不需要游乐场，我就已经那么爱你了。”

Loki愣着神看向那双蓝眼睛——他从来不知道，原来Thor的眼睛里除了恼怒，责怪，无可奈何意外还能有这么深刻的感情，诚然，他也在雷神的眼里见着过情欲和爱意，但那和曾经他在Grandmaster那些好色的宾客里眼睛里见着的也只有一丁点区别，一开始他搞不清楚那区别在哪，却还能弄得他心慌又欣喜，便决定把Thor拘起来好好琢磨一番，接下来心情却一发不可收拾起来——他想要Thor，比想要宗师手里的奶瓶更想，比想要宇宙魔方更想，比想要约顿海姆的王位更想——可是Thor已经要娶他了，他却不觉得安心，往常他要一件东西，无不需要费尽心思去巧取豪夺，轻易来的东西让他不安，可Thor偏偏又不是个物件，不能握在手里。

不过他现在不担心了，因为Thor的眼睛，是他看过的最漂亮的东西。

总是有意撩拨着雷神的小王子居然脸红红地在雷神的嘴唇上啄了一口，便在Thor惊讶的表情里把脑袋埋在了他的肩窝，沙哑的嗓音响起：“……我就要当国王。”

咔吧一声，Thor感受到身上的束缚被解开，知道这声嘴硬的嘟囔已经不带着多少愤怒和偏执，便笑了出来，一下下抚摸着怀里小王子的脑袋，“好好好，就当国王。”

哪知小王子得了便宜就卖乖，再抬起头来，眼睛里的水光已经消散的差不多了，“那你得嫁给我！”

眉眼里都是计谋得逞的小得意， Thor危险地眯起眼睛打量着不怀好意的小王子，过了一会儿便假装认命地叹了口气，“好，我嫁给你。”

Loki拿出随身携带的小瓶子，笑容灿烂，Thor倒是相当干脆地拿过小瓶，一口吞了个干净，鼓着腮帮子，不由分说地堵住了Loki那张狡猾的小嘴。

黑发的巫师震惊地挣扎，却还是被喂了整口，舌头被雷神惩罚性地翻搅着，药水从嘴角滑落，粉色的药剂在蓝色的皮肤上蜿蜒，直到Loki安静下来，软了腿脚，Thor才放开被亲吻的迷迷糊糊的小王子。

多亏他一直假装经验丰富，Thor抹过嘴角早被他大舅子替换成约顿人专用的发情剂的药水，原来Loki还那么生涩，连接吻换气的常识都没有。

本来嘛，这样一个可爱的小王子，偏要四处惹火，一定是那老混蛋养歪了，现在开始好好教养，不知道算不算迟。

Loki抹着嘴巴，气愤地推开了眼睛变暗了的雷神，“你干什么？！”

“国王的第一课：好东西要和伴侣分享。”

黑发巫师被Thor那无赖的样子气个仰倒，不过现在还是先把解药炼制出来吧——要不然他们两个女人怎么结婚啊？但正想着，一股热气就从胃里升腾起来，仿佛突然燃起的一团火，还专门向下烧，把他的阴茎烧的挺立了起来，花穴猛地一缩，Loki惊喘着倒在了床上。

“哈，哈……怎么回事……唔啊——”还没等小王子爬起来，突然蔓延上来的奇痒又让他全身一跳，仿佛成千上百只羽毛在他的乳头，腰窝，还有两个穴口拂过，一声又是难耐又是喜悦的叫声从小王子口里发出，直逗着Thor上前一步，咽了口口水看着呜呜咽咽蹭着床的Loki。

这发情剂的效果是不是也太好了点？！

“呜——痒，好痒Thor——先，先帮我挠挠——”Loki哭叫着握住了愣在一旁的雷神的手，把它引到自己的皮裤上——

Thor顿了顿，便发狠地揉弄起皮裤下圆润的双丘，却一点也不碰Loki真正痒的地方，让小王子好不着急：“不，不是那里……啊，Thor，Thor！”  
双丘被掰开又被挤压，虽然没有直接的抚摸，也让奇痒的小洞得到了一点摩擦，可这点摩擦反而更让Loki难受了，他愤恨地抓挠着Thor，就像被倒捋了毛的大猫，“混蛋！！！！”

“你怎么可以说自己的新娘是混蛋呢我的好国王，”Thor嘶了一声，挑着眉看着手上被着大猫黑色的指甲抓出来的红印，立马抓住了这顽劣的小王子的手腕，止住了Loki想要自给自足的意图，这下让他彻底哭出声来了，“你总得说的更清楚点，我才好服侍你啊。”

虽然下意识知道这是个圈套，但早就被药物弄得迷迷糊糊的Loki却还是直接下达了指令：“脱掉……脱掉……唔……”

“脱掉什么啊？是不是裤子？”Thor坏心眼地解开了小王子的裤腰带，只看到黑发的约顿人极快地点着头，期盼又急切地看着他，于是Thor用一只手抓住他的手腕，另一只手下来脱掉了他的皮裤，蓝色的光滑的皮肤大片地展露出来，秘密的地方却还被白色的织物掩盖着，挺立的阴茎急吼吼地抖动着。

“约顿人都像你这么雄伟吗？Husband？”Thor挑眉看着形状可观的柱体在白色布料里勾勒出的边缘，调笑道，嘴唇贴上了顶端已经被濡湿的地方，感受着小家伙蓬勃的活力，却没有抚慰另两处凹陷的透明的布料的意思。

Helblindi说过，这是针对成年礼上决定成为孕育者的霜巨人准备的药物，为了他们能更好地接纳伴侣——Thor直到那个时候才知道，原来约顿人不是流动性别，而是他们只有一种性别，但却有孕育者和繁衍者两个身份，其实Loki成为孕育者也不影响他的地位，甚至更加尊贵，但如果孕育的是别族的孩子，就不一样了。

“唔，不要，不要——”Loki此时不能想那么多，阴茎只是胀痛，还勉强可以忍受，可是腿间的两块软肉却恨不得要什么东西狠狠摩擦，捅开才好，内裤湿漉漉贴在身下的感觉并不好受，何况还有胀痛发痒的乳头被上衣折腾着，偏偏手又被Thor抓住不能抠挠，“还要脱，唔嗯，脱掉——”

“遵命，我的国王。”Thor咬着白色布料的边缘缓缓地扯动，不一会那根蓝色的，可爱的小东西就急忙蹦了出来，再继续往下，就能看见挂着水珠的两块贝肉，如果他打开了这里，Loki就正式成为了他的伴侣，会为他孕育子嗣，但同时也永远丧失了为王的权力。

他一半是坏心一半是犹豫地抚弄Loki的阴茎，雷神带着微弱电流的打手摁压着吐露着前液的小洞，刺激的小王子嗯嗯啊啊发出尖叫，Thor认定Loki的花穴也一定是无人造访过的，不过此时吐出的大滩花蜜着实让他惊讶。

纵然被手淫的感觉非常不错，Loki甚至觉得被那些小电蛇刺激得几乎要尿出来了，放在平常，他也许还会夸赞一句干得好，但现在在两个穴奇痒无比而得不到抚慰的情况下，前端的爽利反而成了折磨，约顿人合拢双腿不住地磨蹭，却还是被难受的眼泪直流，“不要，不要摸那里了，要，要……”

他住了口，让别人戳戳他的花穴？即便没有这样的经历，萨卡的民风又如此奔放不羁，却没能把小王子当真教的浪荡不堪——相反，Grandmaster是那样宝贵他的小雪花，尽管放他到各地探险，自己又不时逗弄这小雪花喝酒喝的迷迷糊糊，却不让任何人玷污他的小宝贝。

看着Loki憋着嘴又是为难又是委屈地吸着鼻子，Thor逗引他的心情却更胜了，“怎么了Husband，我服侍的不好？”他忍着笑问道，刚刚已经在他手里释放过一次的小东西很快又恢复了活力，直挺挺地炫耀着。

“你，你把抽屉里的东西拿来——”那本来还是他听说了一些约顿海姆的私房故事买来准备给Thor用的——Loki红着脸，现在自己先用着，改明再叫工匠做一套吧——Loki咬着牙，可恨的Thor，看他以后嫁过来他怎么折腾他。

Thor好奇地打开床头柜的抽屉，倒吸一口气，拿出了那个金子做的，雄伟华丽的人造阴茎，红色的打磨光滑的巨大宝石镶在顶端，金色的柱声根处，还岔开了一条枝丫——这很明显是女用的物品，“原来我的Husband自己在家时，就玩这些东西。”Thor颠了颠有点分量的黄金制品，有意取笑眼神有点惧怕又有点期待的小王子。

“那，哈，那本来，是给你准备的——”

Thor一下收起了笑容，木着脸又打量了一下手里的东西，怒极反笑，“噢，谢谢你的好意，不过现在不需要这个是不是？”他把这玩具在Loki失望的啜泣里扔到一边，“您可是‘Husband’，这玩意对你没用。”

说着，他又抚弄起那可怜的小东西，弃颤抖的两块贝肉于不顾，“Husband只会用这里高潮，”他啧啧叹着看向水流不停的花穴，在药物的刺激下，那里已经彻底打开了，Thor用手刮去黏在阴阜上的汁液，又轻轻揉了揉艳红的穴口，收回手问道：“这小洞老尿尿是不是也挺烦的？”

“呜——不要，不要——”Loki腰身一弹，几乎是要哭喊着让Thor的手指不要离开了，“我不要，呜——”小王子尝到被揉到痒处的滋味，几乎立马扔下了矜持，“我不要当Husband了——”

“你嫌弃我，不想娶我了？那我走了。”Thor故意曲解着哭叫的小王子的意思，作势要起身离开床铺。

“不要走！！！！”Loki尖叫，被自己的声音吓了一跳，看着雷神好整以暇地看着他，Loki干脆自暴自弃地问：“你……唔……你要怎么样才肯，才肯……”小王子咽着口水，却抹不开面子说话，却狠下心来，朝着Thor张开了双腿，用手指撑开两片花瓣，露出穴口，意思不能更清楚。

Thor看到小王子委屈兮兮的小眼神和任君享用的姿势，早就按捺不住的狼性瞬间爆发，“操，你这小荡妇，还想把我变成女人，我要是变成女人了，谁来喂饱你？”他立马揪住小王子的腰身，将他翻了个个，同样嫩红的后穴暴露在眼前，他决定了，Loki能不能当国王，是他自己的选择，他没有权力干预，但被骗了那么久，不狠狠欺负这小骗子一番又实在说不过去。

Loki不好意思地红了脸，却非常上道地撅起了屁股，哪想瞬间，淌着水的前穴就被狠狠堵了个结实，雷神粗大的东西破了他体内的那层膜，Loki惊叫出声，又疼又爽，幸好已经有药物催化，花穴生疼了两刻，便顺服地把好不容易得到的口粮裹了起来，又吸又咬，小王子也发出满足的喟叹。

Thor那边却不好受，他脑门上全是汗，Loki的小穴实在是紧致柔软非常，他一撞进去就差点精关失守，现在小花洞还依依不舍地在吮吸，他实在是不舍得离开这里，他忍了一会儿没动，等那高潮的感觉过去，才轻轻的晃动起来，一边耸动，一边那手勾弄着两人结合处的水光，用手指揉开那两丘间淡粉色的小洞，“Loki，”他抚摸着身下人蓝色的，光滑的脊背，约顿人的肌肤好像有吸力一般，黏附着他的手掌，让雷神根本逃脱不成，“你这个蓝色的小东西，淫荡的地方居然都是粉色的，可你的阴茎却是蓝色的，你说，你是不是生来就该挨操的？要不然多浪费这些可爱的粉色啊。”

小王子被这下流话刺的脸上更烫，流着口水直摇头，却在Thor向前顶进的时候呜呜地答应，“啊，啊，好舒服，啊，啊……”

现在，两处最痒的地方，一个有了雷神的巨锤，一个，正被雷神带着电流的手指开发着，Loki只觉得这样实在太爽了，完全不想再理会什么“嫁娶”的区别，反正现在他体内的是Thor，Thor是他的，哪里都是他的，这着实让他感到欢喜又开心。

可就当他这么想着，锤子却突然抽离了花穴，小王子瞪大被情欲充满了的眼睛，不可置信地回头看，只见Thor下了床，在角落里寻摸了一阵，把一个黄金制品抛给了他。

Loki定睛一看，原来是那个精致的假阴茎。

他不解地抬头，雷神却笑着走上前来用自己的手掌包裹住握着玩具的小王子的手，让约顿人坐在他的怀里，把岔开的双腿分别挂在他的臂弯上，冰霜巨人发情的时候抱在怀里像温凉的水袋，又柔软又舒适，Thor满意地掐揉着怀里的小巨人，诱惑着贴着他的耳朵说：“你看，我也好累了，Loki做个乖新娘，自己玩玩好不好？”

“唔——不，我不是新娘——”小王子嘴硬地挣扎，却被结结实实困在了怀里，Thor假装困扰地握着Loki拿着玩具的手在花穴前方打着圈，红色的宝石陷入蓝色的皮肉里，艳丽的几乎耀眼，“那怎么办，Loki还是要找别人结婚吗？”

被触碰着洞口和花蒂，小王子呜咽着摇头，自己却下意识用了力气将玩具向内里插去，红宝石彻底埋在了花洞里，只剩下金色的柱身在穴口边摇摇欲坠。

看着小王子已经意识不清，Thor所幸也不再逗他，让小王子放下腿来，跨坐到他跪着的双腿上，巨大的阴茎一下探进了早已扩张好的后穴，前方吊在外面的黄金也整个被挤入了进去。

“啊！”小王子被禁锢在雷神的身体上，两处穴口都被侵犯了个彻底，再也想不清自己本来的打算，张大着嘴巴发出愉悦的哭叫。

“希望你对我的服务还满意，我的小国王。”

清晨，看着裹着本来为自己准备的婚纱睡的正熟的小王子，Thor好笑地揪了揪小骗子的鼻头，召唤了彩虹桥，在王子的寝室里留下一个巨大的烙印，就此离去。

一个月后，约顿海姆的第一顺位继承人带着使臣造访了阿斯加德，交战了千年的两个民族正式走到了谋求和平，共同对付即将降临九界的巨大威胁，顺便，接一下自愿留在阿斯加德作为抵押的某个宇宙长老。

看着老混蛋一把泪一把鼻涕半真半假地搂住约顿小王子的腰，向他诉说这个月的委屈，Thor颤抖着嘴角，看着Loki同样半真半假地拍着他的后背轻声细语地劝慰。

“噢，小雪花，你都不知道我有多想你，结果你突然就当了别人的儿子，”银发的老家伙抹着眼泪，吸着鼻子，“你不要Daddy了吗？”

“才没有呢，我最喜欢Daddy了，毕竟Daddy送过我那——么多玩具，”黑发的巫师此时是白皮肤的样子，一副乖巧的模样，“Daddy最爱Loki了，所以Loki才不会不要你呢。”

“——何况Daddy还把萨卡星球都当了Loki的成年礼，”Loki面带微笑地说，“放心Daddy，即使如此，Loki也会赡养无家可归的Daddy的。”

Thor目瞪口呆地看着Grandmaster抹干净了眼泪，欣慰地点头抚摸那个小骗子的脑袋——毕竟他比Thor还要高上半个头，Loki无论什么时候站在他面前，都像他可爱乖巧的子侄辈。  
但不过多久，Grandmaster就走向他了——这莫名让Thor有些紧张，所以他下意识挺直了胸背。

“嘿小火花，”Grandmaster依旧带着笑容，眼神却不是在看后辈，反而像是在看一只自己厌烦极了偏偏自家孩子喜欢的脏兮兮的大狗，他拍了拍Thor肩上不存在的灰尘，“我的小雪花既然决定了要你——我也不能说什么了，但是你记住——”

“我不会欺负Loki的！”Thor马上保证，谁知宇宙长者惊讶地看了他一眼，“这倒不是我担心的，谁能欺负我的小雪花啊，你这蠢货吗？”

Thor深深地觉得被冒犯了，只见Grandmaster整整自己的领子，随口说道：“Loki想要的总能得到——你得帮他得到——但是我怕你确实不够格，所以，”长者抬高自己带着微末笑意的眼睛，“随时随地待在他眼里，也是可以的。”

“我的小雪花可粘人了，小时候，我去喝酒他也跟着，我去跳舞他也跟着，甚至我跟女人上床，他也跟着，用那双绿眼睛看着我，我没办法啦，只能给他很多很多玩具，但你又不能给他很多很多他想要的东西，既然他想要你，你就得把自己给他。”

Thor看着这个宇宙长者耸肩，好像在说个无可奈何的事实，忍不住开口问：“你还会回去吗？”

“回哪里？哦，你说萨卡，”宇宙长者摆着手留给Thor一个背影，“或许吧，那里可是我近几年来最中意的游乐场啊！”  
一中意，就中意了一千年，Thor心想，当然，对老怪物来说，一千年实在是太短的时间，但换句话来说，到底什么才能让这个比时间还要永恒的家伙停留呢。

可能是一个拙劣但却货真价实的家庭的构想吧。

Loki完成了与外交官的交涉，缓步走到Thor面前，狐疑地打量着他的脸，“Grandmaster跟你说什么了？”

“没什么，”Thor敷衍了两句，看着眼前穿着约顿海姆王室礼服的小王子，挑挑眉，“看来你现在已经是半个国王了是不是？”

“对呀，”Loki歪着头扯扯自己的衣服，抬头露出了Thor熟悉的小尖牙，“所以，你马上就要嫁给国王了，高不高兴？”

“还想着那个呢，小东西，”Thor忍俊不禁地弯了弯腰，咳嗽两声，“你确定你能当好丈夫吗？”

“不容我确不确定，刚刚联姻的提议可已经由众神之父签署啦，为了联盟的稳固，和萨卡兼约顿海姆之王攀上姻缘关系，只牺牲一个王子的个人幸福，多划得来啊。”

父王！！！！！！Thor僵硬着脸颊在心底咆哮，算了算了，他还是去革命吧。

“更何况，我以后还能帮他生小孙子呢，有什么不好的？”Loki看着Thor一脸的纠结和绝望，狡黠地眯起了眼睛。

“？！”Thor震惊地抬头，“可是你不能生外族人的——”

“我想要的，总能得到，”小骗子狡猾地笑着，又毫不留情地踩了Thor一脚，熟悉的疼痛让Thor心酸又欣喜，“为联姻倒插门的落魄王子生个阿萨神族血统的小崽子，有什么不行的？”

“不过先说好，”在雷神兴奋的欢呼声里，小王子狡猾地宣布，“我才是Husband！”

End


End file.
